Rogue Wolves
by Eochaid
Summary: Alors que Legolas parcourt le Rhovanion à la recherche du jeune rôdeur après lequel son père l'a envoyé, son chemin croise celui d'Arsan et Eyàn, frère et soeur, et loups-garous anciennement au service du Mordor. Ennemis par nature, les objectifs qu'ils poursuivent les amènent à se rencontrer plus souvent qu'à leur tour...
1. L'Archer anonyme et la Louve clandestine

_Quelque-part sur les Terres Sauvages_

Il pleuvait à verse depuis des heures. Les nuages semblaient de l'ouate noire alourdie d'eau roulant poussivement sur les Terres Basses.

Abritée sous le surplomb que formait la roche d'un promontoire au dessus d'elle, Eyàn regardait d'un air absent la pluie tomber. Plus loin dans la faille rocheuse, son frère loup, Arsan, était couché la tête entre les pattes. La jeune femme roula lentement l'épaule, déclenchant un éclair de douleur. Elle se remettait lentement, mais l'humidité ambiante n'aidait pas.

Voilà une semaine qu'elle avait quitté l'ost. Par mesure de précaution, elle évitait routes, chemins et sentiers, ne voyageant que par les bois, progressant de nuit, guidée par les sens aiguisés du loup, se reposant le jour. En fait de repos, elle ne faisait que somnoler, tendue, aux aguets, l'esprit fourmillant de questions mais emplit d'une seule certitude : Elle lui fallait trouver les Istari. L'Ordre des Mages était son seul espoir.

Redescendre seule vers Ered Lithui, les Monts cendrés, serait une lourde erreur. Elle n'y était plus attendue et nul ne se soucierait de l'aider. Aussi préférait-elle faire route vers Minas Eriol. Certes, elle ne trouverait aucun magicien dans ces ruines, sinon une armada de gobelins, d'ouargues et d'araignées, mais avec un peu de chance la cité déchue serait le point de départ de sa piste.

Elle poussa un soupir qui fit frémir ses narines des odeurs de terre et de feuilles mouillées, puis se leva, rabattit son capuchon sur son visage afin de se protéger de la pluie et reprit sa route après avoir sifflé Arsan. Elle ne dormirait pas aujourd'hui, autant poursuivre son chemin.

* * *

 _Minas Thar, Une semaine plus tôt_

Les Hommes s'activaient dans leur antre de pierre. Les feux qu'ils allumaient scintillaient aux ouvertures, diffusant une âpre odeur de fumée. Ordres aboyés à la hâte, cavalcade, tintement de ferraille, grincement du bois, ils grouillaient en tous sens derrière leurs murs, dans l'appréhension du combat à venir. En contrebas, c'était la panique. Par cette nuit sans lune, sous la menace de ce qui descendait lentement, lourdement, en un flux cadencé des contreforts d'Ephel Dùath, tout s'affolait. Les cloches d'airains dans leurs clochers, les chiens à leurs piquets et les chevaux aux écuries, les enfants dans leurs lits et les flammes dans leurs braseros. Et les portes. Les portes qui claquaient, une à une, qu'on barrait, qu'on verrouillait, qu'on bardait de fer.

Minas Thar, la jeune citadelle taillée dans la roche, se barricadait, élevait précipitamment ses défenses, déjà au désespoir. Cette frénésie peu ordinaire était comme une dernier sursaut de vie, un dernier râle avant de rendre l'âme. A l'aube, Minas Thar ne serait plus. Chacun de ses habitants aura payé de sa vie l'affront fait au Seigneur du Mordor en venant s'installer si près de son territoire.

La Meute devançait la première ligne. Elle foulait furtivement la terre rocailleuse, filant droit vers les hauts murs de pierre. Là-haut les Hommes étaient aveuglés par leurs feux. Leurs regards incapables de percer les ténèbres étaient braqués sur le scintillement des torches portées par l'infanterie, encore loin de leurs portes. Ils ne virent pas les loups géants courir à leurs pieds.

Eyàn trottinait flanc contre flanc avec son frère. Le halètement des autres membres la talonnait, la précédait. Elle sentait leur faim et leur exaltation. La fragrance du sang n'était pas encore perceptible, seuls fleuraient la sueur et la frousse, mais la simple perspective d'en sentir le goût cuivré sur leur langue les rendait fou furieux. Malgré que Tïarna, sa mère et Louve alpha ait quelques foulées d'avances sur eux, tous entendirent le bref grognement autoritaire qu'elle lança. Aussitôt la Meute se divisa, qui longeait la portion ouest de la muraille, qui longeait la portion est. A l'intérieur, les bêtes les sentirent. Jappements frénétiques et hennissement aiguës s'élevèrent, mais les Hommes n'entendaient rien au langage de leurs compagnons, et croyaient déjà connaître le danger.

Alors monta un hurlement mélodieux, qui retentit à des lieux à la ronde. L'appel d'un loup au reste de la Meute. Une entrée avait été trouvée. Sur leurs remparts les Hommes s'agitèrent, mais il fallut encore que Tïarna lance son propre hululement, froid et guttural, pour qu'ils soient glacés d'effrois.

\- Loups-Garous ! S'exclama-t-on à l'intérieur.

L'avertissement fut relancé, contaminant vite toute la citadelle, mais il était trop tard. La Meute était ralliée, l'armée avertie que les portes lui seraient bientôt ouvertes. Eyàn et Arsan se précipitèrent à la suite de leurs aînés. Tandis qu'ils galopaient, la jeune Louve entendit son frère pousser un couinement angoissé à côté d'elle. Elle lui donna un coup de dent affectif sur l'oreille, l'exhortant à accélérer l'allure.

* * *

 _Terres Sauvages, Clairère_

Alors qu'ils venaient de mettre le pied dans la clairière où Eyàn comptait faire une halte, Arsan se pétrifia soudain et se ramassa sur lui-même, découvrant les crocs. Elle entendit alors des voix s'élever, grossières, gutturales, accompagnées de rires bruyants Alertée, sa sœur eut tout juste le temps de l'entraîner sous un bosquet touffu.. L'instant d'après surgissait quatre hommes si sales et puants que leur odeur lui souleva le cœur de là où elle était. Leurs tenues étaient disparates, et ils n'arboraient ni couleurs ni emblèmes. Des mercenaires, comprit-elle immédiatement en voyant leurs plastrons maculés de sang séché et de poussière. De quelle armée ? Aucune importance. Son défunt père disait qu'il n'y avait pas d'homme plus dangereux qu'un mercenaire. Souvent déserteur, motivé par l'appât du gain, il ne reculait devant aucun crime, aucune vilenie. Elle les détailla rapidement du regard. Ils portaient tous une épée à la taille.

Elle avisa soudain un cinquième individu. Plus silencieux que ses compagnons, drapé dans un long manteau de laine vert forêt, il ne dégageait aucune pestilence et son visage était plongé dans l'ombre d'un ample capuchon. Mais ce qui interpellait surtout la jeune Louve, c'était les armes bouclées dans son dos. Par dessus son épaule, elle apercevait l'empennage de multiples flèches noires, la courbure d'un arc finement ouvragé, et les pommeaux aux filigranes étincelants de glaives jumeaux.

Pour son malheur, ils venaient de prendre du gibier et choisirent d'établir leur camp à l'endroit même. Impossible de s'éloigner de sa cachette sans qu'ils la voit. Elle devrait donc prendre son mal en patience et attendre qu'ils quittent les lieux.

* * *

 _Minas Thar, Quelques jours plus tôt_

Ils rejoignirent le reste de la Meute au moment où la petite porte dérobée cédait sous la ruade de l'Alpha, qui s'y était jeté de toute sa masse. Des cris de terreur et de colère résonnèrent dans le boyaux qui leur était désormais ouvert. La gueule écumante, Tïarna s'y engouffra avec un grondement féroce. Ses mâles s'empressèrent de la suivre. Le temps que les deux frère et sœur passent à leur tour le seuil dallé de pierre, les bruits de lutte et les hurlements avaient cessés.

La Meute traça un chemin sanglant à travers la ville. Les hommes s'écartaient en hâte de son passage et ceux d'entre eux qui avaient l'audace de se dresser contre les loups étaient promptement mis à terre et égorgés. Vive et féroce, la grande Louve poursuivit sa course en direction des portes, tandis que ses mâles bifurquaient brusquement, flanqués de subalternes. L'un saisit une lanterne dans sa gueule, se propulsa d'un saut sur la chaume d'une demeure humaine pour l'y fracasser et bondit sur la masure voisine pour échapper à la brusque bouffée rouge des flammes, tandis que l'autre disparaissait dans une ruelle boueuse, talonné par ses pairs. Eyàn et Arsan suivirent leur mère, déjà ivres des hurlements et du fumet du sang.

Une silhouette rutilante leur barra tout à coup le chemin. Ils s'immobilisèrent, ramassés sur eux-mêmes, queue battante, pour gronder de concert. L'homme ne se montra nullement impressionné, fort de sa lance et de son armure de plates chatoyant sous le feu. Poussant un cri rageur, il se rua vers la jeune Louve. Elle lui fit front, lui happa la cheville et d'une secousse, l'envoya s'écrasa contre le torchis d'une maison en flammes. Aussitôt, son frère noir se jeta sur lui, les griffes crissant contre l'acier de l'armure, pour tenter d'atteindre sa gorge. Eyàn le réprimanda d'un coup de patte à la croupe. L'homme était vaincu, nul besoin de s'attarder d'avantage.

Avec un jappement d'irritation, Arsan s'écarta de sa proie et détalla. Elle le suivit sur les pavés poisseux de sang de l'allée principale, au milieux des tours de fumée et des escarbilles, jusqu'à ce qu'un long son de cor les arrête une nouvelle fois. La Meute avait ouvert les portes de l'interieur, comme convenu. L'armée du Mordor marchait sur la ville. Ce n'était désormais plus qu'une question de temps avant que Minas Thar ne soit réduite en cendre.

Les deux loups s'entre-regardèrent, puis Arsan tourna sur lui-même, truffe en l'air, mais l'odeur de la Meute était couverte par celle de la mort et du bois brûlé. Il hurla, et tous deux pointèrent les oreilles, guettant une réponse. Laquelle ne tarda pas : l'appel, pressant, résonna plus loin dans l'allée. Ils s'empressèrent de la remonter, langue pendante et souffle rauque, étourdis par la fumée. Les deux Loups-Garous dépassèrent des grappes d'Orcs massifs, caparaçonnés d'acier noir, esquivèrent la chute de décombres enflammés, et débouchèrent finalement sur une place encombrées de cadavres. En son centre se dressait une fontaine dont l'eau était troublée par le sang et la suie. La vue du l'homme qui se tenait debout sur le rebord de pierre fit aussitôt se dresser la fourrure d'Eyàn sur son échine. Il n'était armé ni ne portait d'armure, mais la lueur de son regard le faisait paraître plus dangereux que n'importe quel homme de Minas Thar. Celui-là ne sentait pas la peur. Il n'exhalait qu'un parfum lourd et capiteux, vénéneux mélange de ciguë et de poussière, odeur de cire et de vieilles peaux.

Et il confrontait la Meute entière, debout sur sa fontaine souillée, sans parures, simplement vêtu de laines bleues, les mains dissimulées dans ses longues manches flottante. Son visage n'était qu'un masque inexpressif sillonné de rides et tendu sur les reliefs saillant de son crâne, ses yeux deux flaques d'acide au fond de ses orbites creuses.

* * *

 _Terres Sauvages, Sous un bosquet_

Eyàn avait les membres en proie à des crampes prodigieuses. L'après-midi avait filée, le soleil décliné et la nuit était finalement tombée sans que les mercenaires ne daignent lever leur séant de la clairière. A côté d'elle, Arsan ne les avait pas lâché des yeux. Il laissait parfois échapper un grognement étouffé et elle le faisait alors taire d'un geste.

Un feu flambait au centre du cercle formé par les cinq homme, cependant l'auréole de lumière orangé qu'il projetait ne s'étendait pas jusqu'au bosquet où elle était dissimulée. L'homme en manteau de voyage n'avait pas baissé sa capuche, et à aucun moment n'avait il pris part à la conversation tapageuse de ses compagnons. Ceux-ci firent peu à peu silence, repus, fatigués, et après avoir désigné deux d'entre eux pour monter la garde – dont l'archer ne faisait pas partie- les trois autres s'endormirent.

Au bout d'une longue heure supplémentaire qui émoussa la vigilance des veilleurs, la jeune Louve décréta qu 'elle n'aurait pas meilleure occasion de déguerpir. A plat ventre, elle se coula lentement hors du bosquet en prenant garde à ne pas faire craquer la moindre brindille. Les feuilles bruissèrent néanmoins à son passage. Tandis que l'un des mercenaires relevait la tête, méfiant, elle se figea. Pour son plus grand damne, il dégaina lentement son épée en se mettant sur pied. Son compère lui jeta un regard inquisiteur auquel il répondit en pointant un doigt dans sa compte fait, elle avait peut-être mésestimé leur méfiance. Ils s'avancèrent pas à pas vers le coin d'ombre où elle se terrait alors que le cœur d'Eyàn s'affolait. Sa main trouva instinctivement la garde de Dergamsa, l'épée sanglée dans son dos, qu'elle tira silencieusement de son fourreau.

Les deux mercenaires n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle lorsque Arsan jaillit de l'obscurité et sauta en grondant à la gorge du plus proche. L'homme poussa un hurlement qui s'acheva en gargouillement alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le dos, le sang s'écoulant à gros bouillon de ses blessures.

L'archer fut sur pied avec une célérité et une fluidité telles que c'en était à se demander s'il s'était jamais assoupit. L'instant d'après, les deux autres dormeurs furent debout, arme au poing, heaume endossés. Déjà, le loup se ruait sur le second veilleur et, d'un coup de dent au mollet, le faisait basculer au sol. Il l'acheva de la même manière que son compagnon. Les survivants se jetèrent sur l'animal, à l'exception de l'archer qui resta en retrait, une main sur la garde de l'un de ses glaives, semblant jauger la situation.

La jeune femme bondit sans attendre hors de sa cachette. L'apercevant, l'un des assaillants de son frère changea de cible et se rua vers elle. A la lumière du feu, il n'était qu'une hideuse figure tordue par une volonté viscérale d'anéantissement. L'éclat de sa lame fouetta le sang d'Eyàn. Elle se précipita à sa rencontre, la poitrine vibrant d'un grognement de rage froide. Son assaillant avait à peine armé son bras que le fil de Dergamsa mordit sa gorge. Elle l'égorgea promptement.

Entre temps, Arsan avait éliminé un autre adversaire. Le frère et la sœur se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers le dernier mercenaire. A leur grande stupéfaction, celui-ci éloigna lentement la main de son glaive, puis demeura un instant campé sur ses pieds, à les dévisager dans l'ombre de sa capuche, avant de tourner les talons. Le loup-garou grogna sourdement et, d'un bond véloce, le fit chuter sur la terre meuble, ses griffes labourant le dos de son manteau. Le glaive tiré en un battement de paupière par l'archer lui échappa des mains et sonna en rebondissant au sol. Il tira le second aussi rapidement que le premier, puis se retourna brusquement, fauchant les pattes d'Arsan. D'un coup de pied étonnamment puissant qui fit couiner le loup, il le repoussa pour se redresser. Le mercenaire ramassa son glaive et se positionna en garde, le souffle tranquille malgré la manœuvre ardue qu'il venait de mener. La bête allait repartir à l'assaut lorsque Eyàn l'arrêta :

\- Arsan ! Arrête !

Non sans une dernier grognement à l'adresse de l'homme, le loup revint en quelques foulées feutrées se poster auprès de sa sœur. Il s'assit en se pourléchant ses babines ensanglantées.

\- On se reverra, siffla avec mépris le mercenaire.

Sa voix était curieusement mélodieuse, elle chantait aux oreilles de la jeune Louve avec des accents qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu. Elle était incapable de déterminer si l'être qui se tenait devant elle vivait depuis des millénaires ou des décennies.

Il rengaina dans un crissement de métal puis s'évanouit dans l'obscurité sans qu'elle fasse quoique-ce-soit pour le retenir.

Eyàn essuya son poignard sur un pan de cape appartenant à l'un mort. En se redressant, elle balaya du regard la clairière où gisait les quatre cadavres sur lesquels la lumière tressaillante du feu projetait des ombres folles. L'air s'était emplit d'un lourd relent de sang et de métal. Plus question d'y faire une halte. Et de toutes manières, l'heure de se mettre en route avait largement sonnée. L'esprit étrangement bourdonnant, elle se coula dans la végétation. Arsan vint trotter à ses côtés. Les doigts entremêlés dans l'épaisse fourrure, elle se laissa guider. La jeune femme venait de tuer son premier homme, et avec une indifférence étonnante.

Les rayons de lune filtraient à travers les ramures qui formait comme une voûte protectrice au dessus de sa tête, la tachetant elle et son frère loup, d'auréoles argentées, Des oiseaux nocturnes hululaient, des buissons, des arbres craquaient, bruissaient, des animaux invisibles galopaient, furetaient, s'enfuyaient à droite et à gauche. Rien de tout cela ne l'inquiétait. A sa manière, elle faisait également partie de l'activité nocturne de la forêt.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **** _Alors ? Ce premier chapitre ? Comment le qualifieriez-vous ? Pas trop confus ? Que pensez-vous d'Eyàn et d'Arsan ? Que vous inspire ce "mystérieux" archer ?_

 _Je compte publier un chapitre par semaine. D'ici là, j'espère recevoir vos avis !_


	2. Une ombre sur le pas des prédateurs

_Réponse aux guest :_

 **Princess** : Merci, pour ton commentaire ! Effectivement, Arsan a toujours été sous forme lupine pour l'instant. Tout sera expliqué au prochain chapitre. ;)

* * *

 _Terres Sauvages_

Eyàn ouvrit brusquement les yeux, réveillée par un bref jappement d'avertissement lancé par Arsan. La lumière les lui prit d'assaut et elle referma immédiatement les paupières. A côté d'elle s'élevait un grognement de gorge menaçant. Elle contint un gémissement lorsque son épaule l'élança alors qu'elle roulait sur le flanc. Elle le découvrit campé sur ses pattes, crocs découverts, fourrure hérissés et yeux fauves vrillé sur un point qu'elle ne pouvait discerner. Sans un mot, la jeune femme se redressa, passa la bandoulière en cuir de sa sacoche sur son épaule puis déserta les lieux d'un pas feutrés, mais rapide. Son frère loup attendit qu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée pour tourner les talons et venir trotter à ses côtés.

Trois jours qu'il agissait ainsi. Trois jours que sans aucune raison apparente il se montrait soudain tendu, alerte, guettant quelque-chose. Mais quoi ? Il ne se calmait que lorsque, perplexe, son aînée reprenait son chemin.

Elle avait comprit la veille la raison de son agitation. On la suivait. Qui ? Allez-savoir. Ses poursuivants -son poursuivant?- la pistaient plus sûrement qu'autre chose. Arsan l'avertissant chaque fois qu'ils étaient trop proches. Et elle déguerpissait. Cependant le rythme imposé par les chasseurs commençait à la fatiguer. Lors de ses haltes, les quelques heures qu'elles s'octroyaient se voyaient à présent impitoyablement raccourcies.

La journée défila, semblable aux précédentes. Le soleil déclina, la forêt s'embrasa d'or, puis d'écarlate. Eyàn gravit une cote jusqu'à se retrouver sur le sommet boisé et hérissé de rochets d'une colline qui louvoyait à travers les bois. Comme le chemin offrait multiples cachettes, elle se décida à l'emprunter, quitte à s'esquinter les bottes sur la roches effilée. Elle avait également conscience qu'ainsi, il serait plus malaisé de la suivre. La nuit tomba, les étoiles montèrent une à une dans l'immensité noire.

* * *

 _Minas Thar, dix jours plus tôt_

Eyàn coucha les oreilles en même temps que trois loups se ramassaient sur eux-même, prêts à bondir. La brusque détente des muscles sur un grondement de gorge, le bruit mate de l'impacte des corps, suivit du craquement des os et du gargouillis du sang... tout cela n'arriva jamais. L'homme avait tout à coup levé les bras, ses mains tâchées de son avaient jaillit des profondeurs de ses manches, et la Meute s'était alors trouvée incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Tout juste parvenaient-ils à émettre des grognements de protestation.

Surgit de nul part, des hommes en armes se portèrent aux côtés de leur Sorcier.

\- Achevez-les. Vite ! Avant que les Orcs n'arrivent jusqu'ici, ordonna-t-il.

Des dizaines de fers de lances et de lames aux reflets de feu se pointèrent sur la Meute.

\- Commencez par ceux-là ! Enjoignit le Sorcier à ses soldats.

Un concert de couinements plaintifs et de grondements d'avertissement monta d'entre les loups quand ils comprirent que les premiers à mourir seraient leurs meneurs. Au désespoir, Eyàn et Arsan luttèrent de toutes leurs force contre les entraves invisibles qui les paralysaient, mais leurs pattes demeuraient clouées au sol et leurs corps n'auraient pas plus bougés s'ils avaient été de pierre. Il leur étaient même impossible de reprendre forme humaine. Les crocs ruisselant de bave, ahanant, grondant, ils virent les épées s'abattre sur mâle dominant sans que celui-ci puisse remuer une oreille. Froissement de fourrure et chaires transpercées, mugissement de douleur étouffé, ruissellement pourpre, et tout était terminé. Folle de rage et de peur, la jeune louve avait le sentiment que son propre cœur était poignardé à chaque pulsation. Les yeux pâles de son frère brillaient de larmes. Eyàn se mit à suffoquer alors que les hommes s'approchaient de sa mère.

* * *

 _Terres Sauvages_

Agenouillée sur une pierre qui s'avançait dans le ruisseau, Eyàn nettoyait la lame de son poignard. Le sang des animaux dépecés avec émoussait le fil si l'on n'y prenait pas garde. Une fois sa besogne achevée, elle glissa son arme dans son fourreau puis plongea les mains dans l'eau et les en retira en coupe pour s'asperger le visage. Elle humidifia également ses cheveux auburn, maintenus sur sa nuque par une épingle à tête de loup. La jeune femme se redressa enfin pour s'adosser à un tronc d'arbre dont l'écorce pourrie était couverte de lichen. Elle était épuisée. Le paysage autour d'elle était d'un telle quiétude, avec son cour d'eau qui miroitait sous le soleil, ses oiseaux qui folâtraient dans les branches en piaillant et sa végétation comme taillée dans l'émeraude. Elle était soudain lasse de devoir être forte, de devoir avancer, vaille que vaille. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se laisser aller et pleurer, pleurer tout son saoul, elle aurait aimé hurler, lancer un long appel à la lune et s'entendre répondre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Il lui fallait trouver les Istari. Elle devait les libérer, son frère et elle, de leur malédiction. Et elle devait surtout semer ces maudits poursuivants qui ne la lâchaient pas.

Arsan était partit la veille au soir, la laissant seule. Bien qu'elle soit habituée à leurs fréquentes séparations, Eyàn ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Sans son frère loup, elle n'était plus en mesure de savoir avec exactitude à quelle distance se trouvaient les pisteurs. Cette dernière pensée la poussa à se remettre en route. Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi éreintée. La plante de ses pieds la torturait, des cloques fleurissaient, éclataient, saignaient chaque jour sur ses talons, elle avait des courbatures acides aux membres et son dos était raide de dormir à même le sol. Sans parler de son visage, qui devait-être épouvantable. A quoi bon se dissimuler ? Plus personne ne serait en mesure de reconnaître Eyàn, fille de Tiarna derrière ses traits creusés, la crasse qui la recouvrait, ses cheveux embroussaillés et ses vêtements usés par le voyage. S'envelopper constamment dans son manteau lui avait néanmoins permit d'épargner un minimum ses effets : un pourpoint de cuir noir sans prétention enfilé par dessus une ample tunique de lin, et des braies résistants serrés à sa taille par une ceinture cloutée.

Un renfoncement dans la pierre lui servit d'abri cette nuit là. Elle avait été agréablement surprise de découvrir que l'abri gagnait en longueur et en largeur lorsque l'on y progressait et formait une cavité suffisamment grande pour qu'elle puisse s'y tenir debout, quoique qu'elle devait courber la tête. Après une vaine quête d'une position confortable pour dormir, Eyàn soupira, résignée, et ferma les yeux. Sans son cadet, elle ne pouvait plus progresser la nuit. Bien qu'elle ait gagnée en assurance lors de ses déplacements nocturne sous forme humaine, le risque de s'égarer, ou de déboucher là où elle ne le voulait pas, demeurait trop grand.

Elle fut tiré du sommeil par la nette sensation que le danger la guettait. Ses sens, affûtés au fil des jours passés sur le qui-vive, livrée à elle-même en pleine nature, lui indiquaient que quelque chose rodait dehors. Elle tendit l'oreille. Qui que ce soit, il semblait seul. C'était lui, comprit-t-elle. Son poursuivant. Celui qui la talonnait depuis des jours. Il avait finit par la rattraper.

Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Arsan ?

* * *

 _Minas Thar, onze jours plus tôt_

Un bruit de course pesante et le cliquetis de pièce d'armures s'entrechoquant montèrent soudain dans son dos, ravivant en elle une infime lueur d'espoir. Le reste de l'ost les avait rejoint. Du renfort !

Elle avait beau ne pas pouvoir souffrir les Orcs en temps normal, en cet instant elle pourrait presque leur sauter au cou. Ils surgirent au milieu de la fumée et des escarbilles, rugissants, haletants, les yeux féroces. Les Hommes hésitèrent. Leurs fers de lances rutilaient, immobiles, dardés sur Tiarna.

Tous retenaient encore leur souffle quand les Orcs les dépassèrent sans un regard et disparurent dans une rue épargnée par les flammes.

Une obscurité insupportable tomba sur le monde au moment où le cœur de la louve alpha fut transpercé. Noir était le sang qui coula dans la poussière et noirs étaient les yeux de sa mère quand elle s'écroula, la tête renversée vers ses enfants.

Un moment, Eyàn crut avoir été tuée avec elle, car elle se sentait engourdie de la truffe à la queue, et que ses poumons ne se gonflaient plus d'air.

Puis sa poitrine se mit à cogner vigoureusement, douloureusement, avec la force du tonnerre. Sa gorge vibrait du grognement le plus rauque qu'elle ait jamais donné, un flot de salive lui monta aux babine. Sur son échine, sa fourrure était dressée par un frisson incandescent, une onde bouillonnante qui parcourait la moindre de ses fibres. Tout son être répondait à une règle suprême, ancrée profondément dans ses gênes :

Le sang appel le sang.

Celui de sa mère, celui des meurtriers.

Les entraves impalpables qui l'immobilisaient cédèrent comme un barrage sous la force d'un fleuve en cru. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son frère se libérer simultanément du sort. Ils dressèrent en même temps le museau vers le ciel et leurs chants montèrent à l'unisson. Minas-Thur résonna d'un long hymne à la vengeance. Un chant promettant massacre et destruction, fibrant de chagrin et de fureur. Et de deuil. Et de violence. Et de mort.

* * *

 _Terres Sauvages_

Eyàn s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Il n'était plus question de fuir désormais, Après s'être munit de sa sacoche, elle s'avança vers l'entrée de son abri. Son poursuivant n'émettait aucun bruit en se déplaçant. Seul son odeur trahissait sa présence. Une odeur curieusement familière, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y songer. Il serait bientôt rendu devant la faille. A présent, c'était à celui qui tomberait sur l'autre en premier. La jeune femme dégaina Dergamsa. Elle quitta le renfoncement de pierre et se plaqua contre la paroi. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle put identifier plus aisément la position de son adversaire. Il était en train de contourner l'amas de roches qui constituait sa cachette. L'attaquer de front était loin d'être la solution la plus avisée, aussi la jeune louve exécuta le même manège que lui, flairant l'air afin de déterminer son allure.

Au détour d'une avancée rocheuse, Eyàn le vit enfin. A la vu de sa silhouette mouchetée de rayons de lune, elle se figea. Tous les bruits alentours semblèrent alors s'estomper pour ne plus laisser place qu'aux palpitations effrénées de son cœur et aux tintements des glaives de l'archer. La lumière argentée éclaira un instant son dos, révélant des déchirures semblable à des griffures de fauve.

Le mercenaire. Ainsi c'était lui qui la pistait depuis une semaine ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle se remémora ses paroles, crachés comme du poison juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse dans les ténèbres : « On se reverra. ». Se pourrait-il qu'il l'ait poursuivi par simple esprit de vengeance ? Elle peinait à y croire.

Toute crainte envolée -elle l'avait déjà vaincu une fois, lui et ses quatre compagnons, même sans son frère, elle pouvait très bien recommencer cette nuit- la jeune femme prit une brève inspiration puis s'élança à travers le fouillis de ronces et de fougères. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui plaquer son poignard contre la gorge, l'homme fit volte-face, alerté par un sens mystérieux, et encocha une flèche dans le même temps. Eyàn se recula vivement pour esquiver un premier trait foudroyant. La seconde d'après elle se coulait de profil en dégainant, puis décala une épaule. Deux autres flèches la manquèrent et se fichèrent dans l'humus avec un bruit matte. La prudence l'exhortait à reculer, mais son instinct lui soufflait une toute autre manœuvre. Le procédé serait ardu – son adversaire était d'une vélocité et d'un aplomb sans pareil – cependant une voix lui criait du fond de son être que l'initiative serait sa seule chance.

Ainsi, au lieu de faire machine arrière, elle fondit sur lui. Eyàn se déroba à la trajectoire de deux autre flèches par une glissade sur le tapis de mousse qui l'amena au contact de l'archer. Elle se releva sur un genou en abattant circulairement Dergamsa. L'homme n'eut qu'à reculer un pied pour esquiver la taillade, mais déjà la jeune femme était debout, un poignard brandit de sa main libre. La lame trancha avec aisance les courroies qui maintenait le carquois et les fourreaux dans le dos du mercenaire.

Celui-ci n'en perdit pas moins ses réflexes. Il libéra l'un de ses glaives alors que le reste de ses armes s'écrasait au sol, lâcha son arc, et se fendit d'une attaque instantanée. Eyàn para juste à temps. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent en chantant. Étrange, songea-t-elle, depuis tout à l'heure il n'avait visé aucun de ses points vitaux. Le mercenaire dégagea son arme dans un nouveau crissement accompagné de brèves étincelles puis se positionna en garde.

 **-** Rend-toi fille de Tiarna, ordonna-t-il dans l'ombre de sa capuche alors qu'elle rangeait prestement son poignard. Tu n'as aucune chance.

Sous le coup de la surprise, elle faillit bien être victime de sa nouvelle attaque, qu'elle esquiva cette fois en bondissant de côté, hors de porté de son allonge. Entendre quelqu'un prononcer le nom de sa mère en de telles circonstance lui faisait un drôle d'effet après tout ce temps. Mais le fait qu'il l'ait reconnu la surprenait au plus haut point.

 **-** Je ne suis pas sa fille, rétorqua-t-elle.

L'homme eu un demi-rire.

 **-** A d'autre !

La jeune femme fondit sur lui d'un pas croisé, tentant de lui asséner un coup de lame au flanc, mais ne fit qu'érafler les pans verts de son manteau. L'instant d'après, elle arrêta tout juste l'arme de son adversaire à quelques centimètres de sa joue.

 **-** Je ne suis _pas_ une la fille de Tiarna, siffla-t-elle avant de reculer une nouvelle fois.

 **-** Inutile de mentir, répliqua l'autre froidement, une louve rousse et un loup noir ? Qui d'autre seriez-vous qu'Eyàn et Arsan ?

Il s'élança ensuite sur elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Le mercenaire avait finit de jouer semblait-il, ses attaques pleuvaient à présent les une après les autres, forçant Eyàn à reculer pas après pas au son des lames qui s'entrechoquaient. Elle serra les dents, devinant que son adversaire, malgré le rythme effréné qu'il lui faisait subir, la ménageait. Tout en s'efforçant de parer les assauts féroces de l'homme, la jeune femme prenait garde à ne pas trébucher sur un obstacle qu'elle n'aurait pas vu venir.

Alors qu'elle faisait un énième pas en arrière, le sol se déroba sous son pied. Elle contint un cri d'effroi en se sentant tomber en arrière. Le mercenaire la rattrapa alors pas le col et la maintint en équilibre au dessus du vide, lui piquant le cou de sa lame.

\- Tu as perdu.

Prise d'un sursaut d'énergie du à sa position de bête acculée, Eyàn souleva brusquement ses jambes avec un grognement, genoux repliés, puis les détendit de toutes ses forces, heurtant des deux pieds l'estomac de l'archer. La prise sur son manteau disparue, et elle bascula dans le vide. La hauteur du talus ne se révéla pas aussi importante que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, puisqu'il lui suffit de rouler sur une épaule pour amortir le choc. La mauvaise épaule.

La douleur fleurit sous sa peau, envoyant sans pitié ses décharges lancinantes à travers ses muscles. Les dents serrées, la main plaquée sur l'épaule, elle s'enfuit à travers les bois. Un bruit d'impact sourd lui parvint l'instant d'après. Le mercenaire, tenace, se lançait à ses trousses.

Eyàn courrait à l'aveuglette, cinglée de toute part par des branches basses dont elle ne découvrait l'existence qu'en sentant la brûlure de leurs gifles sur ses joues, A son passage, des oiseaux nocturnes s'envolaient, des animaux invisibles détalaient, sans qu'elle se demande seulement de quoi il s'agissait. Une pensée l'assaillit subitement, glaçant son sang dans ses veines. Si Arsan n'était toujours pas auprès d'elle en ce moment, ce pourrait-il que l'archer y soit pour quelque-chose ?

Non. Non, c'était impossible. Il lui aurait envoyé un signal. Elle aurait entendu son appel. Même si son ouïe perdait en sensibilité sous cette peau là, nul ne peut manquer d'entendre le chant d'un Loup-garou.

Eyàn s'arrêta finalement, hors d'haleine, son sang lui battant les tempes. Elle tourna sur elle-même, scrutant l'obscurité des yeux. Pendant quelque instants, elle ne perçut aucun signe de présence, puis des bruits de pas montèrent à sa gauche. La jeune louve pivotait sur elle-même afin de fuir dans la direction inverse, lorsqu'un éclat pâle scintillant aux milieux des fourrés attira son attention. Un mauvais sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se retourna vers le mercenaire, qui émergeait des ombres. Ce dernier eut une once d'hésitation en découvrant ses yeux trop confiants pour la situation, mais s'avança tout de même vers elle.

\- Ne faites pas un pas de plus, le somma-t-elle.

\- Tes menaces sont encore moins crédibles que tes mensonges.

A sa voix, elle devina qu'il souriait sous sa capuche. Il avança encore d'un pas.

\- Arsan, appela la jeune fille.

L'archer se figea. Comme un fantôme noir, le Loup-garou vint se poster entre lui et sa sœur. Un grondement sourd roulait dans sa gorge.

\- Mes menaces sont à prendre très aux sérieux, asséna-t-elle. Vous aviez raison en revanche, nous somme bien Arsan et Eyàn, fils et fille de Tiarna.

Comme l'homme s'était fait subitement silencieux, elle poursuivit.

\- Maintenant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi un mercenaire me poursuit depuis une semaine.

\- Tu n'es pas en droit d'exiger des réponses, rétorqua ce dernier.

Sans se formaliser de sa morgue clairement perceptible, Eyàn martela :

\- Répondez-moi.

Arsan découvrit les crocs mais le mercenaire ne broncha pas. Une chouette hulula quelque part. La louve s'efforça de demeurer impassible. Elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître mais elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Elle ne voulait pas. Six jours plus tôt, elle en aurait sans doute été capable, mue par la terreur et la certitude que ses compagnons et lui allaient la tuer. Mais cette nuit n'était pas une nuit de sang. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un combat à mort. Son adversaire lui même l'avait épargné lorsqu'il avait eu l'occasion d'en finir, lui demandant seulement de se rendre.

Celui-ci ouvrit les bras.

\- Alors ? Tu n'ordonnes pas à ta bête de m'égorger cette fois ? Railla-t-il, persifleur.

Ce fut au tour d'Eyàn de se murer dans le silence. Il avait comprit, ce maudit mercenaire était un peu plus intelligent que ce qu'elle pensait. Aucun d'eux ne dit mot pendant un instant, seul Arsan troublait le silence de ses grognements. Une part d'elle même s'arrêta une nouvelle fois sur la voix curieuse de l'homme, mais cette idée se dissipa lorsque, après un léger rire amusé, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans la forêt. La jeune fille demeura interdite, incapable de se départir de l'idée que la situation était d'un plus haut niveau d'absurdité. Elle en était sûr à présent, le monde ne tournait plus rond.

* * *

 **Notes :**

Alors ? Des idées sur l'identité de l'archer ? ;) Ou bien sa personnalité vous met-elle le doute ? (Parce que je doute de l'avoir bien respecté pour l'instant...)

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !


	3. La trêve d'un jour

_Terres Sauvages_

Son chemin croisa de nouveau celui du mercenaire plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Le lendemain de leur rencontre, alors qu'elle faisait route avec Arsan en plein jour, le son d'épées s'entrechoquant lui parvint d'un plateau en contrebas. Alertée, elle se tapit entre deux arbres afin de jeter un coup d'œil. Pointant le museau, le loup noir huma l'air et gronda. Sous la lumière tamisée du soleil, cinq lames tournoyaient en sifflant, reflétant tour à tour l'éclat de l'astre. Deux corps gisaient à terre dans leur propre sang. Les survivants menaient une lutte mortelle à quatre contre un. Eyàn identifia immédiatement tous les combattants. Les premiers étaient des Orcs, sans doute une escouades au vue de leur nombre et de leur Capitaine : une créature massive et verdâtre, fagoté de cuirs bouillis cousus d'os et revêtu de plates noires, un heaume volé engoncé sur le crane au-dessus de ses yeux reptiliens. Tandis que le lutteur solitaire, dansant au rythme des cliquetis d'acier, n'était nul autre que le mercenaire de la veille.

La première pensée de la jeune femme fut de s'éloigner tant qu'ils se battaient, profitant du fait que nul ne l'avait remarqué. Elle se relevait déjà quand, plus bas, l'archer fut désarmé par le plus imposant des Orcs. Son glaive alla rebondir contre un tronc avant de disparaître dans les fougères. Elle ne s'émut pas pour autant de sa position apparente de futur mit à mort, sachant pertinemment comment il allait réagir. Il ne la déçut pas : son arc fleurit dans sa main et il décocha une flèche dans la gorge du plus courtaud des Orcs, qui avait baissé sa garde en le croyant démunit. La créature s'effondra dans un geyser de sang bouillonnant. La chaleur du liquide noir dégageait une vapeur diaphane dans l'air ensoleillé. Sans perdre un instant, le mercenaire pivota sur lui-même -son arc ayant retrouvé sa place dans son dos, il empoignait maintenant son second glaive- et chargea l'adversaire qui tentait de l'abattre de dos. Cependant, il se retrouvait ainsi exposé aux coups des deux autres Orcs. En dépit de sa dextérité, l'issue du combat ne laissait pas de place au doute. Son corps finirait indubitablement par rejoindre ceux de ses victimes au sol.

Alors, en le voyant combattre avec un acharnement et une imperturbabilité sans pareils, Eyàn sentit quelque chose lui pincer le cœur. Pas de la compassion, mais plutôt une forme d'admiration. En cet instant, il combattait pour sa vie et pour rien d'autre au monde, ni terres, ni or, ni roi,, ni rien. Sa vie, seulement sa vie. Et bien qu'elle s'en défende, une part d'elle-même trouvait cela admirable. A bien y réfléchir, c'était la plus noble des luttes. N'était-ce pas pour cette raison que les déserteurs quittaient le front, que des novices prenaient les armes et que des seigneurs mourraient sur les champs de bataille ? Néanmoins, malgré sa formidable rage de vivre, il allait mourir, tués par des Orcs sans noms, croisés par hasards.

\- Par Morgoth, jura-t-elle.

Pourquoi cette pensée lui était-elle si insupportable ?

En bas, le mercenaire peinait à venir à bout de ses adversaires. Il les affrontaient tous à la fois, parant et taillant cuir et chair au mieux, mais recevait en retour de nombreux coups qui, même s'ils ne semblaient pas l'affecter outre mesure, contribuaient à l'affaiblir petit à petit. Et c'est alors qu'il tomba.

Eyàn tressaillit.

« Tu tombes, tu meurs. »

La rengaine mainte fois répété par son père ne lui avait jamais parue aussi funèbre.

Alors qu'un Orc armé d'une hache se précipitait pour l'abattre sur son crane, le mercenaire roula sur le dos et lança son glaive avec l'énergie du désespoir. La lame se ficha dans le ventre de son agresseur, qui tituba en arrière.

Le pincement devint tiraillement. Même à terre, il combattait toujours. Mais c'était finit à présent, il restait encore deux ennemis debouts. Ces derniers, après un instant de stupeur mêlé d'hésitation, se ruèrent vers lui.

La jeune Louve s'entendit dire alors :

\- Arsan. Tue-les.

Sur son ordre, Arsan bondit et dévala la pente en trois foulées. Il fut sur le meneur des Orcs avant même que celui-ci puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Eyàn couru à sa suite, s'emparant au passage du glaive du mercenaire, tandis que ce dernier se relevait. Remit de sa surprise, le dernier Orcs encore debout voulu l'achever pendant que la bête terminait son ouvrage avec son compagnon, il leva sa lance avec un cri de rage. L'archer se retourna, trop tard.

Et la pointe de sa propre de sa propre lame s'arrêta à un cheveux de sa capuche, dégoulinante de sang.

Essoufflée de sa brusque course, Eyàn retira la lame du corps de la créature qui s'effondra au sol, laissant échapper sa lance. Elle venait de tuer pour la deuxième fois.

Arsan, les babines rougies, vint se placer près d'elle. En cet instant, elle regrettait vraiment que le mercenaire soi encapuchonné, car elle aurait tout donné pour voir l'expression de son visage en découvrant qu'il lui devait son salut. Un silence passa, durant lequel la frénésie du combat et de la mort retomba, puis il déclara :

\- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça.

Ignorant sa remarque, la jeune femme leva devant ses yeux la lame gluante de liquide sombre.

\- Tu sembles avoir une fâcheuse tendance à perdre ton épée.

Elle avait abandonné le vouvoiement, étant donné que son interlocuteur persistait à ignorer les étiquettes. Mais tout bien réfléchit y avait-il encore des codes que l'on était tenu de respecter lorsque l'on était comme elle déclarée morte et en voyage clandestin depuis des semaines ?

De plus, elle ne se sentait aucunement menacé par le mercenaire, armée qu'elle était de sa propre arme et son frère à ses côtés. A présent, il lui apparaissait seulement comme un gêneur à qui elle se chargeait de faire comprendre que s'il ne la laissait pas en paix, il y perdrait la tête. Littéralement parlant.

Ce dernier branla du chef.

\- Tu ne comprends pas...

L'ignorant encore une fois, elle poursuivit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu :

\- A moins que tu ne cherches à t'en débarrasser, mais pour un mercenaire laisse moi te dire que...

Excédé, il releva alors sa capuche, libérant au vent une chevelure platine, et qui demeurait soyeuse et dépourvue de la moindre perle de sueur malgré la lutte acharnée qu'il venait de mener. Son visage dévoilé en plein jour révéla la mâchoire carré et le front volontaire qu'elle lui avait imaginé en constatant sa virulence. Du reste, il avait les traits d'une régularité irréelle, les pommettes hautes, le nez droit et la bouche fine. Sous la ligne mince de ses sourcils, ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen la transperçaient arrogamment.

Eyàn avait beau n'avoir jamais croisé d'espèce telle que la sienne, elle n'en devinait pas moins son appartenance à la seule vue de ses oreilles pointues.

\- Elfe, siffla-t-elle en dardant l'épée vers lui.

\- Legolas Verte Feuille, confirma-t-il, **Prince au demeurant et certainement pas mercenaire.**

A ces mots, un soudain abattement la gagna, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et la pointe de sa lame retomba dans la poussière, l'imbibant de sang.

\- Y a-t-il un endroit sur la Terre du Milieu où on me laissera en paix ? Souffla-t-elle avec un rire découragé.

Le glaive lui glissa des mains. Legolas demeura immobile, les yeux rivés sur elle.

\- Si tu n'es pas un mercenaire, que fais-tu si loin de Mirkwood ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Cela ne regarde pas les serviteurs de l'Ombre, siffla-t-il.

L'Elfe récupéra son second glaive fiché dans le corps d'un des orque puis l'essuya sur les cuirs crasseux.

\- Que font deux loups-garous si loin de leur meute ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

 **-** Alors c'était vrai, constata-t-il, j'ai entendu dire qu'une meute avait été décimée quand Minas Thar est tombée. C'est là tout ce que l'on gagne à s'aplatir devant les ténèbres.

\- Je ne suis pas à la solde du Mordor, le coupa Eyàn, hérissée de l'entendre parler de ses pairs avec tant de dédain.

Il la désigna de la pointe de sa dague, le regard inquisiteur, la tête inclinée.

\- Tu n'es pas une Louve, peut-être ? Qui d'autre servirais-tu ?

Elle poussa un soupir en fermant brièvement les yeux. Les rouvrant, elle dit :

\- Admettons que je _le_ serve. Que vas-tu faire ?

Legolas jeta un coup d'œil vers Arsan, comme pour évaluer ses chances, puis déclara avec détachement :

\- Te reconduire à Mirkwood pour y être interrogée. Ou te tuer, tout simplement.

La simple mention de cette éventualité fit s'affoler le cœur de la jeune femme. Percevant son émoi, le loup-garou poussa un grognement sourd à l'adresse du prince. Ignorant la colère sauvage qui fourmillait en son cœur, elle lui glissa un sourire railleur :

\- Ne dit-on pas des Elfes qu'ils honorent toujours leurs dettes ?

Il lui lança un regard circonspecte.

\- Est-ce necessaire que je confirme ?

La Louve le défia du regard tandis que sa main empoignait Dergamsa par dessus son épaule.

\- Tu as une dette envers moi Legolas Verte Feuille.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé ton aide. Elle n'a d'ailleurs jamais été nécessaire.

Elle allait répliquer, offusquée, lorsqu'une sonnerie de cors s'éleva tout à coup entre les arbres. L'Elfe ratissa la forêt des yeux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Orcs, lâcha-t-il.

Arsan décrivit des cercles en grondant, le nez en l'air. Ils attendirent tous les trois, tendus. Eyàn avait conscience qu'elle ferait mieux de fuir, mais elle se sentait trop lasse, au bord du découragement. Un flèche grossière fusa en sifflant d'entre les arbres, ils s'écartèrent d'un bond et elle se planta entre eux. Le temps qu'ils relèvent la tête, une nuée d'Orcs les encerclèrent. Legolas brandit son glaive encore maculé de sang devant lui et tourna sur lui-même, comptant les assaillants des yeux. Alors que leur archers encochaient de nouvelles flèches, il sembla hésiter un instant, puis jeta son arme au sol.

\- Nous nous rendons, lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

Abasourdit, la jeune Louve arracha son regard des créatures pour le dévisager. Elle ne se serait jamais attendu à cela de sa part. Son regard était animé d'une lueur froide et calme, qui lui évoqua un océan dormant. Désemparée, elle crispa la mâchoire. Ce n'était pas une reddition. C'était une stratégie.

Et elle ignorait complètement à quoi s'en tenir.

Un Orc en armure d'acier noir paré de fourrures d'ours cousue d'os, probablement capitaine de la troupe, répliqua :

-L'Unique n'a que faire de prisonniers.

Sa voix était caverneuse et grondante comme celle d'un grand félin. Eyàn savait par expérience que cela indiquait une force et une résistance supérieure aux membres lambda de la troupe.

\- Je suis Legolas, fils de Thranduil et voici Eyàn et Arsan, enfants de Tiarna. Pour peu que vous ayez deux sou de jugeote, orques, vous conviendrez que nous valons plus vivants que morts.

Si elle ne l'avait pas laissé tombé un moment auparavant, la jeune femme l'aura sûrement empalé sur son propre glaive pour avoir révélée son identité. Elle se contenta de garder le silence. L'Orc esquissa une grimace incrédule, retroussant sa bouche sans lèvres sur ses crocs noirs.

\- Elfe et Loups-garous ? Ensembles ? Ici ? Mensonges. Ce n'est qu'une humaine.

Legolas souleva un sourcil faussement incrédule.

\- Donc... je présume que celui-ci n'est qu'un chien domestique ?

Ce disant, il pointa Arsan d'un mouvement de tête, fourrure hérissée et crocs dénudés, n'attendant qu'un ordre de sa sœur pour sauter à la gorge des assaillants. Cette dernière jeta un regard aux cadavres ensanglantés, espérant qu'ils ne constituaient pas une raison suffisante pour que les Orcs décident de les tuer. A priori, le risque était minime, ils n'avaient pas l'esprit de corps. Comme ils gardaient le silence, pensifs, Eyàn décida d'entrer dans le jeu, ayant tout à y gagner. Et tout à y perdre. Elle pointa l'épée au sol :

\- Faut-il que je me transforme pour vous en convaincre ?

* * *

 _Minas Thar, douze jours plus tôt_

Sous sa peau de Louve, il était déjà arrivé à Eyàn de subir la faim. L'appétit était un stimulant nécessaire pour apprendre à chasser, puis, une fois l'expérience acquise, pour mieux apprécier de courir après une proie chaude avec la meute.

Par cette nuit de feu, alors que son frère et elle se ruaient vers le Sorcier pour le prendre en tenaille, elle sentit monter la faim. Cela n'avait rien de commun avait l'habituelle fringale qui lui rongeait la panse. C'était noir. Et brûlant. Profond comme un gouffre insondable. Insatiable.

Elle avait faim de chair humaine.

Ses crocs la lancinait de pouvoir mordre dans les organes chauds et palpitants.

Des hommes se dressèrent sur son chemin, elle grogna et les renversa d'un bond. _Pas vous._ Oh bien sûr, elle goûterait leur sang à eux aussi, en compensation pour celui versé par sa mère. Mais après. Pour le moment sa rage était tournée vers une autre proie. Le véritable assassin de Tiarna.

Arsan et l'atteignirent en même temps, surgissant à sa droite et à sa gauche. Ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de lever les bras. Ni même d'ouvrir la bouche pour proférer un autre sortilège. Les loups géant se jetèrent à sa gorge et y refermèrent leurs mâchoires.

Un élan de joie féroce pulsa dans le cœur d'Eyàn alors que le sang lui emplissait la gueule. Enivrée par l'odeur cuivrée, elle relâcha sa prise pour se pourlécher les babines. Arsan fit de même. Ses prunelles pâles luisaient d'une haine bestiale.

Le Sorcier bascula dans la fontaine et y flotta, inerte. Libérés de son emprise, le reste de la meute engagea la lutte contre les soldats, mais le gros des leurs avaient été éliminés quand les plus jeunes s'étaient arrachés à leur paralysie. Les humains, paniqués, n'en avaient pourtant pas perdus la raison, et avaient entrepris de les égorger, uns à uns, tandis que le frère et la sœurs se ruaient vers le Sorciers. Les loups-garous n'étaient plus qu'une poignée, surpassés par le nombre d'humains.

La Louve rousse s'apprêtait à seconder les siens quand un bruit d'éclaboussure lui fit pointer l'oreille.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Une main décharné l'empoigna par la nuque. Malgré son manteau de fourrure, elle sentait le froid de ses doigts osseux se répandre jusque-sous sa peau. Le Sorcier s'était redressé au bord de la fontaine, ruisselant d'eau trouble, la laine de ses robes imprégnée d'une large auréole sombre. Il agrippait les deux jeunes loups d'une poigne de fer.

\- Maudits démons, gargouilla-t-il, des postillons rougeâtres moussant aux coins des lèvres. Que ceci soit ma dernière contribution à la défense de ma cité. Vous qui êtes mi-hommes, mi-bêtes, je vous déleste de votre moitié, et que nul hormis l'astre nocturne ne puisse vous la rendre.  
 **  
**  
Ce qu'il dit ensuite, les loups ne le comprirent pas, mais sa voix leur hérissa le poil sur l'échine et leur fit rouler des yeux fous. Lorsqu'il eut achevé ses psalmodies, la poigne sur leur nuque faiblit puis disparut alors que le Sorcier s'effondrait dans une gerbe d'eau souillée.

* * *

 _Terre Sauvages_

Attachée au mince tronc d'un bouleau, la jeune Louve posait sur le feu un regard sombre. Elle était finalement prisonnière. Pas de l'Elfe, certes, mais prisonnière tout de même. La situation aurait encore pu tourner à son avantage si les Orcs avaient décidés de la livrer à une meute quelconque. Elle aurait ainsi bénéficié d'une escorte des plus sûres jusqu'à trouver ses semblables, et elle aurait pu se soustraire à la compagnie de ceux-ci sur leur consentement, ou en défiant leur alpha, pour reprendre sa quête. Or, après avoir déblatéré un long moment, les Orcs avaient choisi de la ramener à Barad-Dûr, la Tour Sombre, avec l'Elfe. Celui-ci y était pour beaucoup dans leur décision.

Legolas était attaché à l'arbre voisin. Arsan, muselé à une branche, se tenait plus ou moins tranquille. A quelques mètres d'eux, les Orcs s'affairaient autour du feu de camp à grand renfort de cris et grognements, se disputant tels des chiens les pauvres morceaux d'un lapin tiré précédemment. Les dominant tant par sa voix que par sa carrure, Burzak, capitaine de la troupe, beuglait à en vomir ses cordes vocales. Et c'était à cause de _ça_ , que son destin était mis en péril. Elle coula un regard enflammé vers son voisin. La faute lui incombait également. Pourquoi, _Pourquoi_ , l'avait-elle aidé ? Désespérée par sa propre stupidité, elle appuya son front contre ses genoux repliés.

\- Maudis soient-ils tous, cracha-t-elle.

Pour ne rien améliorer, les Orcs, excités par la faim et le fumet que dégageait leur prise insuffisante à les nourrir tous, se remémorèrent soudain qu'ils avaient trois captifs de chair et d'os à leur disposition. Leur querelle prit alors un tour autrement plus menaçant, comme ils débattaient du choix à effectuer. A savoir, lequel des trois valait-il plus vif que dépecé ? Et lequel serait le plus savoureux ?

La jeune femme tira vainement sur sa corde, ne réussissant qu'à s'écharper la peau. La voix de Legolas s'éleva soudain à côté d'elle.

\- Combien d'Orcs peux tuer ton loup en quelques minutes ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton bas.

Elle cessa un instant de surveiller la clique pour tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Autant qu'il faudra. Pourquoi ?

\- Et toi ? Combien ?

\- Sans arme ? Aucun je crains, railla-t-elle.

L 'Elfe se tourna tant bien que mal malgré ses liens, et elle vit l'éclat d'une lame briller entre ses mains. Sa dague. Il était parvenu, elle ne savait comment, à la dissimuler à leurs kidnappeurs.

\- Merveilleux. Nous avons une arme pour deux.

\- Tu le fais exprès ? Je me battrai avec mes glaives, tu auras mon poignard.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu gardes le poignard, vue ta propension à perdre tes armes...

Pendant un instant, il sembla sincèrement vouloir lui planter sa dague dans la gorge. Il contint néanmoins son agacement et reprit après un bref coup d'œil vers les Orcs.

\- Dans ton intérêt, je te suggérerais de te décider rapidement.

Eyàn scruta ses yeux dans l'obscurité, mais n'y décela rien de plus que son assurance permanente, mêlé d'un brin d'aversion à son égard qu'il devait probablement s''efforcer de refouler pour l'instant.

\- Je prend la dague, déclara-t-elle.

Le son sec des cordes tranchés lui répondit.

\- Contourne le camp, je vais délivrer ton frère, souffla-t-il. Récupère nos armes quand je l'aurai lâché sur eux et rend-moi et glaives.

La pression des cordes sur ses poignets se relâcha et elle se redressa, trop heureuse que l'ombre les dissimulent. Elle allait reculer plus avant dans l'obscurité, lorsque l'Elfe lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

\- Pas de coup fourré. Rend-moi mes glaives dès que tu les auras.

Eyàn hocha la tête. Satisfait, il tourna les talons, puis s'immobilisa en découvrant le regard meurtrier d'Arsan posé sur lui.

\- Oh, et si la bête pouvait éviter d'essayer de me mettre en pièce _avant_ les Orcs...

\- Tout doux Arsan, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je doute que cela suffise...

\- Cela suffit à garantir qu'il n'alerte pas les Orcs en grondant quand tu l'approcheras.

\- Et pour ce qui est de ne pas mordre ? Railla-t-il, un sourcil levé.

Excédée, elle le foudroya du regard.

\- C'est mon frère, pas un vulgaire animal. Mais si tu préfères, inversons les rôle. _Je_ délivre Arsan et _tu_ récupères les armes.

\- Pour que tu te sauves avec lui pendant que je suis aux prises avec eux ? Hors de question.

Bien qu'elle y ai pensée, la Louve ne chercha pas à argumenter plus, s'ils tardaient trop à agir, les Orcs allaient finir par s'apercevoir que leurs prisonniers s'étaient libérés de leurs liens. Elle chuchota avant de s'éloigner :

\- Délivre-le et il t'accordera un sursit.

Eyàn contourna le camp, parfaitement dissimulée dans l'ombre.

C'était Burzak qui s'était octroyé Dergamsa et l'arsenal de l'Elfe. Il les avait suspendu à une branche d'arbre, derrière lui, mais à porté de main. La jeune femme s'en approcha, veillant à rester invisible et silencieuse entre les branches basses. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, l'instant d'après, Arsan bondissait dans le dos de l'un des Orcs. Elle s'empara promptement de son épée alors que le capitaine de la troupe se retournait. Il n'était même pas debout que la Louve avait dégainé et lui avait tranché la gorge. Un frémissement la parcouru lorsqu'elle sentit la lame glisser sur l'os. Elle tuait pour la troisième fois.

Traversant le camp en tailladant à droite et à gauche, Legolas vint la rejoindre et elle lui jeta les fourreaux protégeant ses glaives. Entre-temps, son frère avait fait trois victimes. Le reste de la bataille se déroula dans la plus grande confusion à laquelle contribuait la lumière incertaine du feu et le nombre d'adversaires. Les Orcs, privés de leur meneur, n'avaient aucune méthode de combat. Aussi ne s'organisèrent-ils pas en se voyant assaillis, ce qui se révéla salutaire pour l'Elfe et la Louve. D'un accord tacite, ils avaient entreprit de les éloigner des flammes, puis de les achever dans l'obscurité. Arsan se chargeait de semer la pagaille dans le camp.

En retirant sa dague du ventre de la créature dans laquelle elle l'avait plongée, Eyàn constata tout à coup qu'il ne restait plus d'ennemis debout. Une trentaine d'Orcs gisaient au sol. L'air était saturé d'une odeur de fumée et de sang. La jeune femme baissa lentement les yeux vers la lame poisseuse de Dergamsa. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré l'affrontement, mais elle l'avait vécue dans un état second. A présent, elle était incapable de dire combien d'orques elle avait tué.

Un glapissement l'arracha à ses pensées. Elle releva la tête et découvrit Legolas, penché sur Arsan. Il venait manifestement de l'assommer et s'attelait maintenant à lui improviser une muselière.  
 **  
**  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant furieusement vers lui.

\- Ce que je fais ? Je m'assure que ta bête ne me causera pas d'ennui quand je vous conduirai à Mirkwood, déclara-t-il en se redressant.

\- Quand tu... ? C'est hors de question ! Je ne vais pas là-bas. Éloigne-toi de lui !

Avec un soupir, il obtempéra. La Louve s'empressa de s'agenouiller auprès de son frère. A peine avait-elle posée la main sur la fourrure drue que, de la garde de son épée, l'Elfe la frappa avec détachement à l'arrière de la nuque.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 _Ta-da ! L'identité de l'archer masqué est enfin dévoilée ! x)_

 _Suis-je fidèle au personnage ? Parce que j'ai des gros doutes là-dessus..._

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de son attitude ? De ses réactions ?_

 _Qu'attendez-vous pour la suite ?_


	4. Une semaine de patience

_Terres Sauvages_

Eyàn revint à elle sur les grondements sourds et continus d'Arsan. Son dos curieusement léger reposait contre le tronc d'un frêne qui abaissait ses branchages résineux jusqu'à frôler le sol. On l'avait encore délesté de Dergamsa. Des élancements parcouraient sa nuque. En s'avisant que ses mains étaient liées dans son dos, ce ne fut pas l'envie qui lui manqua de mêler son grognement à celui de son frère. Elle préféra cracher à l'adresse de l'Elfe posé sur une souche, occupé à aiguiser son glaive à poignée d'ivoire :

\- Je commence sérieusement à douter qu'il y ai une once d'intelligence entre ces oreilles pointues.

La pierre ponce s'immobilisa sur le fil de la lame et Legolas leva un sourcil aussi hautain qu'interrogateur. En dépit de ses entraves, la jeune femme se leva pour l'incendier du regard.

\- C'est contre les Orcs qu'Arsan et moi avons combattu tout à l'heure, pas contre toi ! Si nous étions des leurs, ils nous auraient suffit de les rallier pour t'abattre.

L'Elfe émit un rire nasal. Il glissa son arme dans son fourreau puis se mit à son tour sur ses pieds, les commissures des lèvres étirées en un sourire d'amusement et de mépris.

\- Soit. Ton frère et toi ne servez plus l'Ennemi. Est-ce cependant parce que vous êtes des renégats, ou parce que vous n'avez plus votre place dans ses rangs ?

Le cœur d'Eyàn se mit à pulser plus fort. Elle crispa les poings dans son dos.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'enquit-elle prudemment.

Legolas se rapprocha, le regard rivé au sien.

\- Le Mordor ne s'embarrasse ni des faibles, ni des incapables. Ton frère et toi n'avez pas changé de peau depuis des jours alors que cela vous aurait permis d'être loin à présent.

Muselé et attaché à un arbre, Arsan intensifia ses grognements, ses pupilles noyées par la rage dans l'océan pâle de ses prunelles. Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, l'Elfe leva présomptueusement le menton, attendant une réaction de la part de la Louve. Comme celle-ci se bornait à le dévisager, frémissante de colère, il reprit :

\- Vous n'avez plus de meute, plus de maître, et vous êtes sous l'emprise d'un sortilège puissant. Rien de plus que deux pitoyables exilés. Deux chiens errants.

Les inflexions mélodieuses de sa voix et son timbre sourd, n'atténuait en rien le fiel dont elle débordait. Elle perça Eyàn comme une lame acérée. Une bise hurlante se leva sur son cœur. Elle siffla, sa riposte saccadée par la colère :

\- Je te le répète : nous n'obéissons plus à l'Unique. Quelle qu'en soit la raison. Tu n'as nul besoin de nous traiter en ennemis.

\- Je devrais donc laisser deux Loups-Garou vagabonder à leur guise sur les Terres Solitaires ? Combien de temps avant que les Elfes ne vous trouvent à rôder autour de nos bois, dans ce cas ?

\- Nous ne vagabondons _pas._

 _-_ Ah non ?

Ulcérée par le ton doucereux et le dédain de l'Elfe, la jeune femme poussa une exclamation de fureur, reprise en écho par les grognements caverneux d'Arsan.

\- D'accord, tu avais raison sur un point : un sort nous confine dans notre peau actuelle. Tous ce que nous voulons, c'est nous en défaire.

L'amusement s'estompa du visage de Legolas, effacée par une soudaine suspicion. Il reprit à mi-voix, moins pour elle que pour lui-même :

\- Peut d'Êtres sont capables de rompre un tel sort.

Elle observa un silence prudent, alertée par la lueur menaçante qui venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux. Tout à coup, un sifflement feutré s'éleva sous les frondaisons, et en l'espace d'une battement de cils, une lame rutilante vint se plaquer contre la gorge de la Louve. Elle se retint de déglutir au froid contact du fil contre sa trachée.

\- Vous recherchez les Istari, siffla l'Elfe.

\- Seulement pour qu'ils nous libère, articula-t-elle. Rien de plus.

\- Les Loups ne sont pas dignes de recevoir leur aide.

\- Ce n'est pas à un Elfe d'en juger.

Ils se dévisagèrent à couteaux tirés, le regard plus glacial l'un que l'autre. Puis, lentement, Legolas recula en rengainant.

\- Je vous emmène à Mirkwood, où vous nous livrerez toutes les informations que vous détenez. Après quoi mon père décidera de votre sort.

* * *

 _Minas Thar, Douze jours plus tôt_

Minas Thar, embrasée, gémissait. Le feu rongeait le bois, engloutissait la chaume et noircissait la pierre, arrachant à la ville des Hommes des craquements et des grésillements d'agonie. Au cœur du brasier, Eyàn courrait, enfilant à toute allure les rues jonchées de cadavres. Ses pieds nus foulaient tantôt le pavé brûlant, tantôt l'ardente terre battue, et la morsure que lui infligeait chaque pas ne faisait qu'accélérer sa cadence.

Suffoquée par la fumée environnante, les yeux larmoyants, la jeune femme suivait Arsan à travers le dédale flamboyant. La violence des émotions qui l'avaient assailli un moment auparavant avait été durement réprimée par un puissant instinct, aussi sauvage et ancien que leur race. Elle se pliait sans résister aux injonctions de cette voix intérieure, sachant pertinemment qu'elle constituait son unique chance de survit.

 _Cours. Tu sens cet air putride qui te brûle la peau ? Tu dois y échapper. Tu dois sortir de là. C'est tout ce qui importe. Peu importe que tu fuis sur deux jambes et non quatre pattes, il te suffit de courir. Peu importe qu'il n'y ait plus qu'Arsan à tes côtés, tu ne dois pas t'arrêter. Cours. Cours. Cours._

Tout à coup elle dépassa en trombe un groupe d'Hommes qui fuyaient les flammes indomptables. Les cordes claquèrent contre le bois des arcs. Ni le frère ni la sœur ne ralentirent alors qu'une volée de flèches s'abattait en sifflant autours d'eux. Mais alors Eyàn sentit le duvet de sa nuque se hérisser.

Le choc du trait qui se fichait en craquant dans son épaule l'ébranla toute entière. Elle hurla. Tomba à genoux. Arsan fit volte-face et se rua sur les Hommes. Les flèches que ceux-ci décochèrent se fichèrent dans le cuir épais recouvert de sa fourrure noire mais ne l'arrêtèrent pas. Il claqua des mâchoires de droite et de gauche, grogna, griffa, déchiqueta à qui mieux mieux tandis que son aînée, haletante de douleur, se remettait sur ses pieds. Le sang tiède s'écoulait par lente pulsation de sa blessure, dégoulinait le long de sa colonne. Les Hommes, plus préoccupés par leur survie immédiate que par la victoire ou la défaite, se sauvèrent en poussant des jurons.

La vue brouillée par des larmes dont elle ne savait plus si elles étaient dues à la fumée, au chagrin ou à la souffrance, Eyàn sentit son frère lui pousser le bras de la truffe. Elle empoigna une touffe de poils mouchetés de cendres. Plongée dans un état de semi-conscience, la jeune femme se laissa entraîner dans ce qui ne lui apparaissait plus que comme un enfer de chaleur aveuglante.

C'est alors qu'un faux pas déstabilisa sa prise sur la fourrure d'Arsan. Sa main glissa sur son échine musclée et les poils sous sa paume se firent tout à coup poisseux. Elle la porta à son nez et y flaira l'odeur du sang. Pas le sien toutefois. Celui de son cadet.

Une giclée d'eau glaciale jetée en pleine face ne l'aurait pas d'avantage revivifié. Un grondement s'échappa d'entre ses dents serrées. Elle allongea le pas et raffermit sa prise sur la fourrure du Loup.

 **\- Sortons d'ici, petit frère.**

* * *

 _Terres Sauvages_

\- Je te tuerai avant qu'on ne soit arrivé.

La menace glaciale n'émut par d'avantage Legolas que toutes les précédentes.

\- Tu as déjà eu ta chance. Tu l'as manqué. Ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même, rétorqua-t-il depuis l'étalon rouan qu'il chevauchait.

De quelle manière s'y était-il prit pour acquérir deux splendides montures elfiques en pleines Terres Sauvages, la Louve n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Les chevaux étaient simplement venus les trouver la veille, leurs grands yeux sombres pleins d'intelligence, comme si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils avaient été en mesure de deviner les nécessités de l'Elfe et s'empressaient d'y répondre.

Elle-même était montée à cru sur un alezan, les poignets liés devant-elle, et non plus dans son dos, pour lui permettre se s'accrocher à sa crinière en cas de perte d'équilibre. Toujours muselé, Arsan suivait en silence, et bien qu'il soit à peine moins haut de garrot qu'eux, les chevaux ne manifestaient pas la moindre peur à son contact.

\- Foutu Elfe, maugréa-t-elle pour la énième fois.

 _Attends que la lune soit ronde et tu vas regretter de ne pas m'avoir tué,_ ajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur.

Depuis le début de son périple, Eyàn n'avait eu de cesse de réfléchir aux ultimes paroles du Sorcier. Ce qui lui était tout d'abord apparu comme une énigme fumeuse s'était avéré être une précision cruciale. Son frère et elle ne pouvaient plus changer de peau, c'était un fait. Mais un tel sort requérait une puissance que le Sorcier de Minas Thar était loin d'avoisiner, quand bien même lui aurait-t-elle été conférée par son sacrifice. Car le pouvoir des Loups découlait de la lune, et un simple mortel ne pouvait s'y opposer sans contrepartie. En se fiant à ces déductions, la jeune femme était prête à parier que les derniers mots de l'assassin de sa Meute ne pouvaient avoir qu'une seule signification : à la prochaine pleine lune, et tout le temps que celle-ci durera, son frère et elle seraient délivrés de l'entrave magique.

Ils chevauchèrent deux jours durant à une allure modérée. Lorsqu'il faisaient halte, Eyàn guettait les occasions de s'enfuir, mais Legolas l'avait assuré que la monture qu'il lui avait accordé possédait une foulée moindre que le rouan et qu'elle ne lui obéirait pas. Au surplus, il n'hésiterait pas à ficher une flèche entre les yeux d'Arsan à la moindre tentative. Affirmation qu'elle se gardait de remettre en doute. Il ne montrait jamais aucun signe de relâchement, et elle le savait prompte à réagir. La nuit, elle observait le ciel, constatant l'accroissement lent de l'astre d'argent au milieu des étoiles. Comme la prédatrice qu'elle était, elle en était réduite à patienter et à se contenir en attendant son heure.

La pluie se mit à tomber au matin du sixième jour, soit celui qui devait s'achever sur une pleine lune. D'abord fine et froide, elle devint au bout de quelques heures une véritable averse tiède. Arsan et les chevaux avaient de la boue jusqu'aux chevilles, chacun de leur pas était accompagné d'un couinement spongieux. Les deux cavaliers étaient trempés. Leurs cheveux leurs collaient au visage, les aveuglant de concert avec la pluie, et leurs vêtements alourdis d'eau ne les préservaient plus depuis longtemps. A l'Est, l'horizon était noir de nuages d'orage. Et effectivement, un éclair finit par les déchirer aux alentours de midi. La Louve compta mentalement. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit. Un long roulement de tonnerre gronda.

\- Huit, lâcha Legolas d'une voix basse, à peine plus qu'une brise susurrant entre les feuilles. L'orage est loin, mais il sera bientôt sur nous...

Elle se hérissa de constater qu'il avait eu la même pensée qu'elle. L'Elfe fit tourner la tête de son cheval et quitta la route. Ils se firent saucer encore plus qu'elle ne le croyaient possible en traversant la forêt détrempée. Finalement, à force de longer une longue façade rocheuse dégoulinante de ruisselets, une grotte s'ouvrit à eux. Legolas mettait pied à terre quand tonna un nouveau coup. Toujours aussi loin, mais Arsan coucha les oreilles en grondant. La jeune femme démonta à son tour et contint un soupir de soulagement en gagnant l'abri. Celui-ci était suffisamment spacieux pour y faire entrer les deux bêtes puants le poney mouillé, en plus de son frère. Celles-ci entrèrent d'ailleurs dans faire de résistance. Le Loup-Garou s'approcha de l'Elfe pour s'ébrouer vigoureusement - lequel condescendit à lui décocher un regard agacé- avant d'aller se poster à l'entrée de la grotte. Eyàn s'assit devant le feu qu'allumait son geôlier et regarda bourgeonner une petite flambée réconfortante.

Elle se crispa brusquement lorsque Legolas tira sa dague, mais il ne fit que rompre les cordes attachés à ses poignets.

\- Les règles valent toujours, la prévint-il.

La Louve se garda de répondre.

La pluie formait un épais rideaux devant l'ouverture de l'abri, et il y avait quelque-chose de délectable à être retranché derrière les flammes dansantes. Elle prit sans un remerciement le morceau de lembas que Legolas lui tendait, et le picora, les yeux rivés sur Arsan. Sa fourrure dégoulinante luisait à la lueur du feu. Il ne bougeait pas d'une oreille et scrutait l'horizon, son regard de loup brillant d'une lueur indéchiffrable. Son comportement fit monter l'impatience de son aînée. Avait-il suivit le même raisonnement qu'elle ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit en train d'attendre exactement la même chose ?

La jeune femme maudit leurs différentes peaux. D'ordinaire, ils adoptaient toujours la même. Jamais auparavant ne s'étaient-ils trouvés si longtemps incapable de communiquer, et la situation, en plus de la mettre mal à l'aise, était maintenant source de nervosité.

Là dehors, derrière l'épaisse couche de nuage, la lune finissait de sortir de l'ombre. Sous cette forme, Arsan était plus réceptif au phénomène qu'elle. Eyàn décida de s'en remettre à lui, certaine qu'il saurait prendre les directives nécessaires au moment voulu.

Elle enfourna la dernière bouchée de pain elfique avant de se lever pour le rejoindre. Il couina à son approche tandis que Legolas les observait avec suspicion. Ignorant sa fourrure mouillée, elle se blottit contre lui. Craignant que l'Elfe soit sujet aux soupçons, elle lança :

\- Mon frère devra se nourrir un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien le laisser chasser.

Il y eut un temps avant que la réponse ne monte sèchement dans son dos :

\- Tant qu'il ne s'écroulera pas de faim, il n'ira nul part.

Encore une poignée de secondes égrenées par le martèlement de la pluie s'écoula, puis il ajouta :

\- Il tiendra jusqu'à Mirkwood. Il pourra prendre sa pitance là-bas.

 _Non, mon frère se nourrira se soir-même,_ corrigea-t-elle intérieurement.

Une bourrasque souffla au dehors, faisant s'incliner les cimes des aulnes et des ormes. Un souffle chargé de pluie s'engouffra dans la grotte pour cingler les deux frère et sœur. Eyàn se recula en étouffant un grognement incommodé tandis que son cadet inclinait les oreilles avec irritation. Un coup de tonnerre vibra sous la voûte, mais elle aurait pu jurer avoir entendu l'Elfe lâche un rire nasale l'instant précédent.

La pensée que ses vêtements n'allaient pas sécher de la nuit amena une réflexion subite à son esprit. En admettant qu'elle soit capable de se métamorphoser d'un moment à l'autre, cela induirait la perte de ses habits. Ce qui en soit ne poserait pas de problème... jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne forme humaine. Elle coula un regard à son frère Loup. Dans le cas ou la malédiction ne s'estompait pas tout à fait, mais échangeait simplement les rôle, lui aussi se retrouverait dans le plus simple appareil sitôt que la lune serait pleine.

Elle se concentra, tâchant de déterminer le temps qu'il lui restait. _Assez_ , estima-t-elle. La jeune femme se remit sur ses pieds pour reculer plus loin dans la caverne, puis entreprit de se défaire de sa longue mante brune et de son pourpoint de cuir. Elle s'assit ensuite sur une aspérité de la paroi, retira ses chausses et les renversa pour les égoutter. Legolas ne prêta aucune attention à son manège, jusqu'à ce qu'elle déboucle sa ceinture afin d'ôter ses braies de laine. Son masque fermé se brisa alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'effarement, puis il les détourna bien vite. Sa bouche se pinça sur ce qu'Eyàn se figura être une moue embarrassée. Elle se retint de glousser. Évidemment, les Elfes n'avaient pas le même concept de la pudeur que les Loups-garou !

Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus vêtue que de sa tunique de lin qui lui tombait à mi-cuisses, elle étendit ses effets comme elle pouvait sur la roche, à proximité du feu, maquillant ainsi une préparation à la métamorphose en une tentative de faire sécher ses vêtements. La jeune Louve alla ensuite s'asseoir dans un renfoncement de la roche, frictionnant ses bras pour lutter contre les tremblements qui la prenaient. Il allait sans dire que sa chevelure mouillée et encore dégoulinante n'aidait pas.

Comme l'Elfe la dévisageait, les sourcils à présent froncés d'un air tracassé, Arsan quitta brusquement son poste pour venir s'étendre entre eux, faisait écran de sa masse. Eyàn se blottit derechef contre son flanc. En dépit du fait que sa fourrure soit encore trempée, il émanait de lui une chaleur animale et revigorante.

Ils attendirent en silence. Le feu craquait, la pluie crépitait, le vent gémissait. A mesure que le jour se retirait, la jeune femme s'efforçait de contenir sa fébrilité. Bientôt, elle serait de nouveau Louve. L'Elfe ne pourrait rien faire contre eux deux. _Carcharoth, Seigneur des Meutes, faites que la lune nous délivre de la malédiction, fusse ne serait-ce que le temps qu'elle soit ronde_ , conjura-t-elle. Ce contre-temps avait assez duré, il était temps pour eux de reprendre le chemin de Minas Eriol.

Tout à coup, Arsan se dressa sur ses pattes, le museau tourné vers l'extérieur. De sa gueule entravée sourdit un chuintement semblable à un hurlement informulé. Alors, son aînée sentit un courant la parcourir de la tête au pied, comme une onde qui ruissellerait sur elle mais aussi dans ses membres, dans ses veines, au cœur de ses os. Cela se produisait.

* * *

 **Notes :** Merci à ma guest Princess pour sa review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu tout autant. :)

Alors, ce chapitre ? Trop long, trop court ?

Vous n'avez pas trop de mal avec la personnalité de Legolas ? C'est un sale petit b*tard pour l'instant mais ne vous en faite pas, ça ne durera pas (éternellement).

Vous en avez peut-être assez des flash-back sur Minas Thar. Je vous rassure, c'était le dernier. Il y aura d'autres flash-back par la suite, mais sur une autre période du passé d'Eyàn et d'Arsan.

L'histoire de la malédiction n'est pas trop confuse ? Hâte de voir Arsan en humain ? Comment l'imaginez-vous ?


	5. Pleine lune maudite

_Terres Sauvages, Abri_

Dès l'instant l'instant où la fumée vaporeuse et d'un noir de charbon accompagnant la métamorphose se fut dissipée, Eyàn sut que la partie était perdue. Campée sur ses quatre pattes, sa fourrure hérissée sur son échine et les crocs découverts, elle faisait face à l'Elfe, qui la ciblait de sa flèche. Arsan n'avait pas pu demeurer Loup, et se tenait debout, ramassé en une posture de garde, nu.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Siffla Legolas entre ses dents, ses yeux exécutant des vas-et-viens rapide entre les deux frère et sœur.

 _Cela signifie, Elfe de malheur, que nous ne retrouveront pas notre liberté de sitôt,_ songea amèrement la Louve rousse.

Pressentant que, tout feu tout flamme qu'il était, son cadet n'aurait pas assez de tempérance pour se garder de se ruer sur l'Elfe, elle lui donna un coup de dents sur le bras alors qu'il contractait déjà ses muscles, prêt à l'attaque. Arsan comprit le message. Cependant, s'il s'abstint de démarrer les hostilités, il ne relâcha pas les épaules pour autant. Afin de dissiper la dangereuse tension qui planait dans la grotte, Eyàn prit partit de se coucher tout bonnement aux pieds de son frère. Ce qui lui valut de voir Legolas abaisser de quelques pouces sa tête de flèche et de détendre quelque-peu la corde de son arc. Alors, seulement, Arsan se résigna à poursuivre l'approche de sa sœur.

\- Il semble qu'à la pleine lune, la malédiction nous coince dans la peau qui nous est interdit le reste du temps, déclara-t-il

Au son du timbre un brin juvénile, les yeux céruléens -qui avaient arrêté leur ballet pour darder Eyàn- vinrent se fixer sur lui. Le visage de l'Elfe tressaillit.

\- Tu n'es qu'un gamin, fit-il remarquer, une intonation étrange s'insinuant dans sa voix.

Arsan se rembrunit, vexé malgré-lui.

\- Je ne suis plus un louveteau, grogna-t-il. Alors prends garde, satané Elfe.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. Ses traits se détendirent tout à fait tandis qu'il ripostait sarcastiquement :

\- Pour l'heure, tu n'es qu'un garçon nu et désarmé.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements que son aînée avait abandonné un peu plus tôt. Après une brève hésitation, Legolas rangea fluidement sa flèche dans son carquois et replaça son arc dans son dos. Arsan s'empressa alors d'enfiler les braies et le pourpoint de sa sœur. Sa corpulence n'étant pas encore tout à fait celle d'un adulte, il ne fut pas à l'étroit dans ses effets. A l'instar d'Eyàn, il avait la peau tannée et le regard farouche. Ils possédaient le même nez fin et pointu, la même ligne arquée de sourcils, les même lèvres minces qui dévoilaient des dents de loup. Mais là où Eyàn avait les yeux ocres, son frère les avait d'un bleu pâle, glacial comme les cimes de montagnes, et alors qu'elle arborait une abondante chevelure auburn, lui possédait une tignasse sauvage d'un noir de jais. Il avait aussi le visage plus émacié, plus anguleux que son aînée.

Passé le premier moment d'alerte, Legolas. parut singulièrement amusé par la situation. Sa figure ne se départit plus de l'air goguenard qui lui bridait les yeux. Arsan ne tenait pas en place. Il exécutait des allers-et-venus dans la caverne, nimbé par les lueurs du feu. Son regard se portait sans cesse sur l'ouverture obscure de l'abri, et Eyàn pouvait y lire son désir de la franchir. _Mais il sait aussi bien que moi que l'Elfe sera plus rapide._ Finalement, il pivota brusquement vers Legolas :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ces mercenaires, la première fois que nous nous sommes croisés ? Interrogea-t-il abruptement.

\- Peu importe. Cela ne te concerne pas, trancha son vis à vis, intraitable.

Arsan émit un ricanement.

\- Non ? Pourtant sans cela ma sœur et moi ne serions pas là. Tu es sûr de ne pas perdre ton temps avec nous ? N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune affaire qui t'attende ailleurs ?

L'Elfe redevint grave, ses yeux s'assombrirent.

\- Vas-tu m'obliger à me répéter, louveteau ?

Eyàn observa son frère grogner avec irritation, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en démordrait pas. Et de fait, il insista avec la même hargne :

\- Je sais reconnaître un traqueur quand j'en vois un. Tu n'étais pas là pour nous. Tu ne traquais pas : tu épiais. Qu'est-ce que tu recherches ?

\- Une question de plus, et tu me contraindras à te museler de nouveau, l'avertit froidement Legolas.

Arsan n'y tint plus. Il se jeta sur l'Elfe mais son aînée, ayant anticipé son acte, fut plus rapide. Elle bondit et l'intercepta en pleine ruade pour le jeter au sol. Ils roulèrent sur la rugosité de la pierre, emportés par la force de l'impact, jusqu'à ce que le brun se retrouve sur le dos, Eyàn au dessus de lui, les babines retroussées en un rictus de réprimande. Pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard accusateur de son frère, elle releva sa grosse tête de louve et gronda à l'adresse de Legolas. Celui-ci avait porté la main à la poignée de son glaive, et hésitait à présent à dégainer, ignorant sans doute à quoi s'en tenir. _C'est lui qui aurait dû se retrouver à terre pour avoir oser traiter mon frère de la sorte,_ pesta intérieurement Eyàn.

Elle s'écarta d'Arsan. La rancune qui emplissait ses yeux lui déchirait moins le cœur que le fait d'être incapable de se justifier auprès de lui. _Mille fois maudit soit ce Sorcier !_

Comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne manifestait plus d'agressivité, l'Elfe laissa retomber sa main, les sourcils pensivement froncés. Impassible, il observa Arsan reprendre ses va-et-vient de fauve en cage. Eyàn se recoucha la tête entre les pattes, attentive, prête à se redresser à la prochaine dégénération. Celle-ci ne venant pas, Legolas s'assit devant le feu et entreprit d'aiguiser sa dague. Un moment s'écoula, durant lequel l'ombre du jeune homme dansa follement sur les parois de la caverne alors qu'il l'arpentait sans répit, puis l'Elfe releva les yeux.

\- Voudrais-tu cesser de _gronder_? Lui enjoignit-il agacé.

Arsan s'immobilisa, perplexe.

\- Je ne gronde pas.

Les oreilles de la Louve rousse se pointèrent sur lui. L'instant d'après, ses babines s'étirèrent en un sourire canin. Eut-elle été humaine, elle se serait esclaffée. Son cadet ne fut pas plus long à comprendre. Le regard soudain fuyant, il s'adossa à la paroi et se laissa glisser au sol. Consterné, Legolas les dévisagea tour à tour. Son regard s'éclaira quand il avisa le bras qu'Arsan pressait contre son ventre. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il fouilla son sac et en tira un morceau de lembas, qu'il jeta au jeune loup.

 _Au moins n'aura-t-il pas à attendre d'être rendu à destination pour se nourrir_ , songea Eyàn, soulagée. Son frère grignota le pain elfique après l'avoir reniflé avec circonspection.

\- N'espère aucune gratitude pour ça, déclara-t-il d'un air renfrogné quand il eut achevé sa ration.

\- Je n'en attendais pas, rétorqua l'Elfe avec détachement.

* * *

La pluie avait cessée peu avant l'aurore, aussi une aube étincelante ce leva ce matin là. Le paysage détrempé exhalait une brume tintée d'or pâle. Tout fleurait la terre et l'écorce mouillées. Arsan bénéficiait d'encore un peu de temps avant de glisser dans sa seconde peau et sa sœur était heureuse qu'il puisse le passer hors de l'abri. Il obtint une nouvelle ration de lembas de la part de l'Elfe, puis celui-ci donna le départ en sifflant les deux chevaux partis brouter à l'extérieur. Eyàn n'en attendit pas plus pour jaillir de la grotte et gambader aux alentours, truffe au sol. Les fumets de pistes estompées par l'averse lui firent monter l'eau aux babines. Elle ne tarda pas à lever le museau au ciel pour humer à qui mieux mieux tous les arômes que la forêt avait à lui offrir et dont elle avait trop longtemps été privée. Alors s'aperçut-elle que Legolas ne la lâchait pas des yeux, guettant la moindre tentative d'escapade. _Est-il stupide ? Je n'irai nul par sans mon frère._

Ce dernier était campé auprès de l'alezan. La flamme pâle qui flambait dans ses yeux suffit à la Louve pour deviner qu'il avait hâte de monter en selle. Arsan avait toujours adoré chevaucher, et ce malgré le fait que peu de montures tolèrent la proximité de leur espèce. Elle le rejoignit à petites foulées pour lui mordiller affectueusement l'avant-bras.

\- Étant loup, je voulais leur ouvrir la gorge, lui confia-t-il dans un souffle.

Ce qui lui valut une œillade noire de la part de l'Elfe. Oubliant ses remords, Arsan lui décocha un sourire carnassier, qui se mua en moue farouche lorsque Legolas s'approcha de lui, cordelette elfique en main. Il lui enjoignit d'un regard de lui présenter ses poignets. Au lieu de quoi, le loup noir se braqua aussitôt et ses yeux dévièrent vers Dergamsa, attachée avec leurs parquetages sur le dos du rouan.

\- N'y songe même pas, lui intima l'Elfe.

Une poignée de secondes lourdes comme l'orage de la veille s'écoulèrent avant qu'Arsan ne se résigne à lui tendre ses poings croisés. Lorsqu'ils furent fermement attachés, un morceau de corde restait, sans nul doute destiné à Eyàn.

 _Elle luttait de toutes ses forces contre les entraves qui la paralysait, mais ses pattes demeuraient clouées au sol et son corps n'aurait pas plus bougé s'il avait été de pierre._

Prise d'un frisson d'horreur à l'idée de se retrouvée muselée, elle coucha involontairement les oreilles alors que Legolas se tournait vers elle. Il s'immobilisa. La corde joua avec hésitation entre ses doigts agiles. Puis sans un mot, il la fourra dans sa poche et monta sur le rouan.

Le soleil enflamma les résidus de nuages qui se traînaient encore à l'horizon tandis qu'ils reprenaient la route. A l'instar de son frère les jours précédents, Eyàn trottait aux côtés des chevaux. Les bruissements ténus des petites proies qui filaient dans les taillis trempés attisaient son instinct de chasseuse, mais elle s'astreignait à une ferme retenue, bridant sa part animale autant qu'il lui était possible. Si elle s'éloignait, son frère ou elle risquerait d'écoper d'une flèche entre les omoplates. Le souvenir de sa dernière blessure était encore trop frais pour qu'elle ne craigne pas cette éventualité.

Le matin était bien avancé quand Arsan brisa finalement le silence :

 **-** Je vais devoir me dévêtir, avertit-il sans ambages.

Ils longeaient un étang vert bordé de roselières scintillantes de gouttelettes à la lumière du petit jour. L'Elfe fit s'arrêter les montures, les sourcils froncés en signe de perplexité.

\- Nous n'allons pas tarder à nous métamorphoser, explicita le brun.

Legolas émit un soupir exaspéré.

\- Restez dans les parages, ordonna-t-il en guise d'autorisation. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que je n'ai nul besoin de vous voir pour viser ? Que je ne vous entende pas vous éloigner.

Les deux loups s'entendirent sans avoir besoin de se concerter. Ils entrèrent dans l'étang et disparurent chacun derrière un bouquet de roseaux. La vase qu'ils remuèrent mêla ses effluves aux fragrances des chênes centenaires qui veillaient sur le point d'eau tandis qu'Arsan retirait ses vêtements. L'espace de quelques battements de cœur, et Eyàn se retrouva à nouveau prisonnière de sa peau humaine. Son cadet nagea jusqu'à elle, ses fines pattes battant vigoureusement l'eau, ses effets serrés entre ses crocs. Il les lui abandonna puis retourna au sec.

La jeune femme, baignée jusqu'à la taille, se vêtit tant bien que mal. Les lacets de ses braies flottaient, récalcitrants à ses tentatives de les nouer. Elle résolut d'enfiler ses bottes après avoir rejoint les deux autres. Quand elle eut passé son pourpoint - déplorant au passage la perte de sa tunique qui lui aurait évité de se faire irriter la peau par le frottement du cuir - elle demeura un moment immobile, ses orteils jouant dans le limon froid, la pointe de sa tresse ondulant à la surface de l'onde.

La roselière lui procurait un relatif et illusoire sentiment d'isolation. Seule face aux miroitements du soleil sur la surface, elle ne tarda pas à être rattrapée par les émotions qu'elle s'efforçait de refouler depuis Minas Thar. Elle prit brusquement conscience du poids logé dans sa poitrine, indissociable, impalpable, écrasant. Le poids du vide qui béait en son cœur. Une plaie à vif qu'elle ne savait traiter.

Elle avait perdu sa Meute. Elle avait perdu sa mère. Ne lui restait plus que son frère et son Maître, mais elle ne pouvait retourner auprès de ce dernier alors que son état était aussi réduit.

* * *

 _Les Terres Brunes_

Le vent soufflait depuis deux jours, transformant leur voyage en suite interminable de hautes herbes couchées par les bourrasques, d'arbre gémissants et craquants, et de tourbillons de poussière et de feuilles. Le jour, il poursuivait les cavaliers de sa mélopée hurlante. La nuit, il sifflait pour les tenir éveillés.

Ils avaient quittés les Terres Sauvages pour atteindre Mirkwood par l'Anduin, et suivait à présent les Méandres sud du Grand Fleuve. Le bras qu'il remontait coulait tumultueusement au fond des Gorges de Mereth, unissant son rugissement aux jérémiades du vent. Là en-bas, ses remous et ses dépressions écumaient tant contre les rocs éboulés gisant dans son lit que les rafales soulevaient un nuage de bruine.

Eyàn l'avait très sérieusement considéré comme option de fuite, mais -quand-bien même son frère et elle parviendraient à se jeter dans le précipice avant que l'Elfe ne les arrête – c'était s'exposer à de trop grands périls. Ils auraient peu de chance d'en réchapper vivants. Et aucune d'en réchapper indemnes. Sa blessure à l'épaule venait tout juste d'être cicatrisée par la métamorphose, elle ne tenait pas à devoir attendre tout un mois la guérison d'un membre cassé. Aussi se laissait-elle emmener par l'Elfe, son accablement et sa morosité allant croissants à mesure que les jours s'écoulait.

Au soir du troisième jour de lune décroissante, alors que le soleil rosissait l'horizon de son déclin, Arsan se montra soudainement nerveux. Il humait l'air à de nombreuses reprises, pointant les oreilles, le museau tourné dans une direction, puis dans l'autre. Son aînée tenta bien d'utiliser ses propres sens afin de trouver la source de son agitation, mais la rumeur assourdissante de l'eau et du vent noyait tout autre bruit. En désespoir de cause, elle amena sa monture à la hauteur de Legolas. Le manteau de celui-ci avait été rejeté derrière ses épaules par les rafales, et les pans se tordaient et claquaient continuellement dans son sillage.

\- Quelque-chose ne va pas, déclara-t-elle, espérant que son acuité elfique soit plus fiable que ses sens à elle.

\- Merci, je n'avais pas remarqué, railla-t-il d'un ton cassant en promenant son regard aux alentours.

La jeune Louve lui décocha un regard rébarbatif avant de faire ralentir le pas à son alezan. _Maudit soit les Elfes !_ Jura-t-elle intérieurement pour la énième fois en tirant vainement sur les cordes qui entravaient ses poignets.

Ils poursuivirent un temps la route sans qu'aucune menace ne se manifeste. Le soleil pourpre ne devint plus qu'une goutte érubescente à l'horizon et le vent fraîchit.

Tout à coup, Legolas et Arsan cessèrent simultanément d'avancer. Tandis que le premier affichait une mine préoccupée, le second se ramassa sur lui-même en grondant. Eyàn se raidit, aux aguets. Puis son cadet rejeta la gueule vers le ciel pour lancer un long hurlement d'avertissement. L'Elfe encocha de suite une flèche, mais ce n'était pas sur le loup noir qu'elle était dardée.

C'était sur la colonne de cavaliers qui venaient de surgir des bois.

En armures niellées d'argent, monté sur de fières destriers caparaçonnés, brandissant lances et bannières bleues frappées d'une giroflée corail, de longues épées au côté et des arbalètes au dos, ce fut tout un escadron d'Hommes qui s'avança au trot vers eux.

Ils se déployèrent à leur approche pour finalement s'arrêter à quelques centaines de pieds d'eux. La jeune femme tiqua. Ils les avaient piégés. Plus aucune voie ne s'ouvrait à eux, si ce n'était celle du vide.

\- Abaissez vos armes, les somma Legolas d'une voix forte. Vous n'avez pas d'ennemis ici.

\- J'en vois pourtant deux, riposta un homme d'âge mur au menton mangé de barbe poivre et sel.

Ses galons et les rubans de soie battants au vent attachés à son heaume indiquaient assez bien qu'il s'agissait du meneur de la troupe.

\- J'emmène les Loups-Garous à Mirkwood. Ils sont prisonniers de mon peuple jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient parlé et que justice soit rendu, argua l'Elfe.

\- Ces deux démons sont responsables de la chute de Minas Thar, citadelle alliée de Minas Vidyll. C'est aux Hommes qu'il revient de faire justice, cracha l'enrubanné en poussant sa monture de quelques pas sur eux.

Legolas tendit d'avantage la corde de son arc, l'empennage lui effleura la pommette.

\- Si vous y tenez, venez les chercher, siffla-t-il. Mais vous tomberez tous avant d'avoir dégainé.

D'abord interdite par la tournure des événements, la jeune Louve se ressaisit bien vite. Elle évalua la situation en une poignée de secondes. _Que les Hommes l'emportent, et ils nous tuerons comme leurs frères de Minas Thar, mais que l'Elfe ait le dessus, et ce n'est qu'un sursit... Thranduil n'hésitera guère plus à nous condamner à mort._ Une froide résolution s'empara d'elle. Ses mains se glacèrent à la pensée de ce qu'elle allait tenter, mais sa détermination était bien plus forte que la peur.

Elle balança une jambe par dessus l'encolure de l'Alezan et sauta à terre.

\- Arsan ! Appela-t-elle en s'élançant.

Droit vers le bord du précipice.

\- Non ! Entendit-elle Legolas tonner derrière elle.

Trop tard.

En quelques fulgurantes foulées, son frère s'était porté à ses côtés. L'instant d'après, ils se ruaient ensembles dans le vide.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 _Alors, Arsan humain ?_

 _Les rapports entre les loups et Legolas ?_

 _La fin ? x) (Vont-ils survivre ? ... Bon, bien sûr que oui, mais dans quel état ?)_


	6. Les Gorges de Mereth

_Les Terres Brunes, dans les Gorges de Mereth._

Dès l'instant où ils quittèrent le sol, le vent les prit dans ses griffes, hurlant à leurs oreilles, se jouant de fourrure et manteau, fouettant impitoyablement leur face. De sous ses paupières plissées, les yeux brouillés de larmes d'Eyàn distinguaient à peine la surface bouillonante qui se ruait à leur rencontre. Son coeur remonta dans sa gorge. Alors que la bruine l'enlaçait, elle referma ses bras sur elle-même et colla ses jambes, puis raidit tous ses muscles.

Lorsque son corps s'enfonça, droit comme un i, dans le tumulte du Grand Fleuve, il sembla à la jeune femme que tous ses os se brisaient ensembles. La violence de l'impact lui fit ouvrir la bouche sur un cri noyé. Le froid subit la frappa comme un bélier, mordit au plus profond de sa chair.

Le monde devint blanc, et les rapides se jouèrent d'elle plus cruellement que les bourrasques. Ils la jetaient contre les rochers éboulés qui gisaient dans leur lit, la maintenaient d'un main glaciale et puissante en leurs sombres profondeurs. Implacablement attirée par les fonds, Eyàn étouffait.

Chaque fois qu'elle s'écrasait contre les récifs, la douleur la traversait sans pitié et engourdissait ses membres. Ce fut d'abord son épaule qui écopa d'une bourrade dure comme le roc. Puis son genou racla la roche. Son flanc heurta une arrête effilée. Son coude s'écorcha. Bientôt elle sentit poindre une certaine chaleur dans le courant froid, et devina confusément qu'il s'agissait de son sang. Les écueils la brisaient petit à petit.

Prise au piège des turbulences du fleuve, la jeune femme donnait des ruades de plus en plus faible pour s'extirper de l'eau. Des étoiles rouges filaient sous ses paupières closes à la souffrance.

Tout à coup son dos emboutit violemment un rocher massif. La douleur crépita dans toute sa colonne. Elle se mordit la langue. La masse des flots la plaquait maintenant contre la pierre, l'immobilisant au fond de l'eau. Un grognement d'impuissance monta dans sa gorge pour y mourir noyé. Des vrilles aigues lui perçaient les tempes, signe qu'il lui fallait incessemment remonter.

Terrassée sans avoir livrée la moindre bataille, sans avoir pu opposer la moindre résistance, Eyàn cessa de lutter. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire d'autre que d'attendre que le Grand Fleuve en ait fini avec elle.

C'est alors qu'une poigne solide se referma sur la laine de son manteau alourdit d'eau. Une traction puissante entreprit de la tirer vers le haut. Envahit d'un sursaut d'espoir, la jeune femme trouva l'énergie nécessaire pour pousser de ses paumes contre le roc.

Et soudain elle fut de nouveau entraînée par le cours impétueux, et son visage se retrouva à l'air libre. Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air, toussant et haletant alors qu'Arsan surnageant à vigoureux coups de pattes, l'empêchait de sombrer de nouveau. Eyàn passa ses bras alanguis autour du cou de son frère, ce qui permit à ce dernier de lâcher prise sur son manteau. Il lui fallut puiser dans ses ultimes réserves de force pour battre des jambes malgré qu'elles soient empêtrées dans ses vêtements, et nager tant bien que mal, accrochée au grand loup noir.

Cependant le plomb dans ses membres mettait son endurance à rude épreuve. Elle ne faisait plus que cracher de l'eau, luttant contre l'inertie qui la rongeait depuis le bout des doigts jusqu'aux orteils.

Entre deux éclaboussures glaciales qui lui éclataient au visage, la jeune femme s'aperçue subitement que le fleuve s'échelonnait en une série de petites cascades, lesquelles menaient par palliers hors des Gorges de Mereth. Elle colla son visage contre la fourrure trempée d'Arsan afin qu'il l'entende crier par dessus les grondements tonitruants des flots :

\- Tu ne pourras pas les franchir en me portant !

Son frère grogna pour toute réponse, et elle sentit sa gorge vibrer contre son bras. La première chute approchait à toute allure.

\- Quand tu auras quitté le fleuve, lui cria-t-elle entre deux crachotements d'eau clair, cours. Cours jusqu'à Minas Eriol. Cours... _kof_ ... jusqu'à trouver un Istari !

Ils seraient précipités dans la suite de cascades brumeuses d'un instant à l'autre. Eyàn inhala une dernière fois l'odeur chyprée et fauve de son cadet, ce parfum boisé aux notes de nuits d'hiver qui l'accompagnait depuis des années. Puis elle lâcha prise.

Elle eut tout juste le temps d'entendre son frère pousser un glapissement désespéré avant que les eaux roulantes du Grand Fleuve ne l'engloutissent.

* * *

 _Les Terres Brunes, au sommet du gouffre._

Sitôt que la bruine charriée par les puissants souffles de vent qui s'engouffraient dans les gorges eut estompée les contours des deux silhouettes, les Hommes de Minas Vidyll piquèrent des éperons et s'élancèrent à bride abattue le long du gouffre. Alors que le martèlement de centaines de sabots cavalant à toute allure s'atténuait progressivement, Legolas continua de fixer les eaux sauvages à des centaines de pieds sous lui. Il vit ses deux prisonniers y disparaître pour ne plus remonter avant plusieurs miles. Le Loup noir refit surface en premier. Il lutta vaillamment contre la force des rapides, puis planta tout à coup les griffes dans un rocher qui émergeait du bouillonnement. Plongeant la gueule sous l'eau il la ressortit fermement verrouillée sur le col de la jeune Louve avant que tous deux ne se fassent emporter de nouveau. Un pan d'escarpement masqua ensuite le destin des frère et sœur au regard de l'Elfe.

La contrariété plissa son visage. Il lança sa monture au galop, se ruant à grandes foulées sur les talons de la cohorte. Araindil, son rouan et Arachas, le cheval qu'il avait fourni à la fille de Tiarna, étaient de fières bêtes elfiques. La puissance de leurs jambes déliées leur permit de rattraper sans difficulté leurs cousins dressés par les Hommes. Legolas leur fit néanmoins décrire un crochet à travers bois, afin de dépasser l'armée en toute discrétion. Les deux chevaux s'engagèrent entre les arbres serrés sans faiblir l'allure. L'humus étouffait le son de leur course tandis qu'ils filaient sous les frondaisons, bondissants lestement par dessus ravins et troncs couchés. La lisière fut bientôt en vue. L'Elfe la franchit en trombe. De ce qu'il entendait, la cohorte était désormais loin derrière lui. Il n'en demandait pas plus pour rejoindre la marge des gorges. Contrairement à celles des Hommes, sa monture ne rechigna pas à galoper au plus près du bord. Elle avait le sabot sûr, et n'encourrait jamais le risque de déraper sur une aspérité, malgré la dangerosité ajoutée par la déclive du terrain.

Ne se préoccupant guère de mener Araindil, Legolas scruta les rapides. Les gorges touchaient à leur fin sur une série de cascades en escaliers. La surface écumante n'était déjà plus si loin sous les sabots des chevaux. Il dépassa les cascades, soucieux de n'y voir nulle trace des fugitifs. Juste comme il songeait que les Loups-garous s'étaient peut-être noyés, un long hurlement monta loin devant lui. Un appel plaintif vibrant de détresse, qui résonna longtemps aux alentours. _Il est arrivé quelque-chose à la Louve Rousse_ , déduisit-il aussitôt.

Un coude soudain amenait le Grand Fleuve à la perpendiculaire du cavalier. Celui-ci poussa l'allure en suivant la courbe. Les Gorges de Mereth dans son dos, il filait maintenant comme le vent sur la grève, dans un crépitement de cavalcade sur les galets.

Alors, noire contre les miroitements blanc des eaux, se profila soudain une silhouette solitaire, encore réduite par la distance. Alerté par l'arrivée des chevaux, le Loup lança un dernier appel, puis décampa. Legolas se lança à sa poursuite, pressant Araindil par des encouragements en Quenya.

* * *

 _Les Terres Brunes, sur la grève du Grand Fleuve_

Eyàn n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle s'était retrouvé affalée sur un lit de galets, transie jusqu'aux os et plus faible qu'un louveteau à peine né, mais elle supposa que les eaux du fleuve, s'étant enfin calmées, avaient fini par la rejeter sur la rive. Elle gisait sur le flanc, la face contre les cailloux humides, frissonnante et claquant des dents. La douleur la lancinait par tout le corps. Les parties d'elle-même qui n'étaient pas souffrance n'étaient que froid et fourbures.

La jeune femme souleva lourdement une paupière. La lumière flamboyante lui assaillit la rétine. Elle cligna des yeux pour clarifier sa vision. Un crépuscule érubescent se déversait sur la grave où elle était échouée. Le Grand Fleuve s'était fait or liquide. L'air était embrumé de feu. _Le Soleil se couche. Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ?_

Puis une autre question la tarauda, bien plus préoccupante. _Où est Arsan ?_

Son épaule refusa de la supporter lorsqu'elle voulut se redresser, et des tribulations lui dévorèrent le flanc sitôt qu'elle tenta de se mouvoir. Un geignement supplicié s'échappa d'entre ses dents serrées. Pressant sa paume contre ses côtes, elle y découvrit une plaie dégorgeant de sang. Cela la fit grogner de plus belle. En désespoir de cause, elle roula péniblement sur le dos. Ses blessures protestèrent par de cruels élancements. Le Grand Fleuve l'avait également gratifié de plaies aux coudes et aux genoux. Aussi vilaines soient-elles, les écorchures étaient cependant trop engourdies pour l'importuner.

Les yeux perdus dans l'immensité empourprée du ciel, Eyàn maudit les rayons dorés de ne pas lui prodiguer la chaleur qu'ils promettaient, maudit le fleuve de l'avoir laissé dans cet état, maudit enfin la malédiction de l'entraver de la sorte. Par les crocs de Carcaroth, elle ne désirait pourtant rien tant que de se glisser dans sa seconde peau ! Le hurlement qu'elle lancerait alors à ce ciel trop tranquille lui chatouillait le ventre.

Dévorée d'angoisse pour Arsan, les meurtrissures lui faisaient pourtant renoncer, hors d'haleine, à toute tentative de se redresser. Le jour déclinait et le froid s'insinuait, toujours plus dur, toujours plus pénible, sous le cuir et la laine trempée de ses vêtements. Elle tremblait tandis que le soleil s'évanouissait, abandonnée au bord de l'eau, plus pitoyable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Puis soudain, ce fut l'appréhension qui la glaça. Quelqu'un approchait.

La jeune femme n'entendait rien d'autre que les trilles des merles dans les arbres et le clapotis du fleuve sur la grève, pourtant son instinct l'assurait qu'elle n'était plus seule. Une présence se dirigeait vers elle, invisible et inaudible. Mais il était un sens auquel l'intrus ne pouvait échapper. Le vent amena à ses narines une odeur cuiré, mélange de tabac, de bouleau et de fer. De résine et de pierre libérant à la nuit tombée la chaleur d'une journée ardente.

Pas un Orc. Pas un Elfe. C'était semblable à un Homme, mais jamais encore elle n'avait croisé d'Homme si furtif.

Tandis que les ombres se creusaient lentement, Eyàn ferma les yeux, déplorant une énième fois sa peau de Louve, et tendit l'oreille. Si elle était amoindrie sous cette forme, son ouïe n'en était pas moins sensible, et nul être de chair ne pouvait progresser en forêt dans un silence absolu.

D'abord, elle ne perçut que les palpitations de son propre cœur, mêlée à sa respiration frissonnante.

Puis elle l'entendit.

La litière du sol susurrait sous des pas feutrés, une cape chuchotait dans le sillage de l'Homme. _Montrez-vous !_ Aurait-elle voulut sommer. Mais tout juste parvint-elle à émettre une plainte sifflante.

L'autre devait posséder une oreille non moins fine, puisqu'il se hâta aussitôt, cependant toujours précautionneusement.

Eyàn sut précisément quand il atteint la grève. Sa tête lui paraissait lourde comme un roc, néanmoins elle leva le menton pour tenter de l'apercevoir.

A la vue de l'épée qui lui ceignait la hanche, à demi couverte par un lourd pan de manteau noir, le sang de la Louve ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se redressa en sursaut, mais ce ne fut que pour être traversée d'une rude douleur, et elle retomba aussitôt sur le dos avec un gémissement sourd.

Abandonnant toute furtivité, l'Homme la rejoignit en quelques pas amples. Trop désorientée par la tourmente de ses blessures pour parvenir à déterminer lucidement s'il constituait ou non une menace, Eyàn lui décocha un regard farouche -quoi qu'embrumé de souffrance- alors qu'il s'accroupissait près d'elle.

 **\- D'où viens-tu, toi ?** Dit-il doucement d'une voix grave.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put entendre avant que le ciel, le Grand Fleuve, et la figure ombragée de l'inconnu ne se dissipent dans un brouillard de ténèbres.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 _Chapitre un petit peu court, je sais, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand-même._

 _Le passage du fleuve m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, mais j'en suis venu à bout !_

 _Alors voilà, renversement de situation. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous y attendiez-vous ?_

 _Mais qui est cet étranger qui surgit à la fin du chapitre ? x)_


	7. Le Rôdeur

Rohan, de l'autre côté du Grand Fleuve

Une odeur rafraîchissante la tira de l'inconscience. Son esprit se débattait encore pour s'extirper de la léthargie dans laquelle il était englué, quand Eyàn fut submergée par un terrible sentiment. Il lui semblait qu'elle était plongée dans le silence, alors que le pépiement de petits oiseaux et le murmure des frondaisons lui parvenaient très clairement. Elle croyait également avoir perdu l'odorat, pourtant ses narines frémissaient de l'odeur de cendres d'un feu de bois, d'une fragrance embaumée, et d'un parfum de cuir et de tabac. Son cœur pulsa douloureusement sous la sensation de manque qui l'oppressait.

Elle devinait confusément que son malaise ne trouvait sa source ni dans les ankyloses et les meurtrissures qui la parcouraient, ni dans l'étrange poids de tous ses membres.

L'évidence la frappa soudain avec autant de force que l'avait fait le Grand Fleuve lorsqu'elle s'y était précipitée.

Ce vide indéfinissable logé dans sa poitrine n'était dû à rien d'autre qu'à l'absence des perceptions familières auxquelles la jeune femme était accoutumée à se réveiller. Pour la première fois de sa vie, aucun Loup ne se trouvait à ses côtés au sortir du sommeil. Elle n'humait que des odeurs étrangères. Ne reconnaissait pas le souffle de la présence qui se tenait non loin d'elle.

Une appréhension glacée s'empara d'elle. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux en se redressant, tandis que sa main se tendait instinctivement vers l'emplacement où Dergamsa se trouvait d'ordinaire lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle ne rencontra que du vide. L'Elfe détenait toujours son épée.

\- Du calme, entendit-elle. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

Eyàn tourna les yeux vers la silhouette capuchonnée assise de l'autre côté d'un feu étouffé. A la lumière du jour, elle discernait des yeux perçants sous l'ombre de sa capuche, ainsi qu'un menton bien dessiné, mangé d'une barbe drue et gratifié d'une fente sous la lèvre. Le reste de sa dégaine fit naître en elle un vif sentiment de défiance. Tout de cuirs et de laines noirs vêtu, les effets délavés et usés par la route, les bottes encrassées de boue, il avait un carquois à l'empennage noir au dos, et la taille ceinte d'un baudrier auquel pendait une dague et une épée bâtarde.

 _Rôdeur_ , persifla-t-elle mentalement.

Une engeance bien connue des Loups-Garous, car ils disputaient les Terres Sauvages à leur Maître depuis maintes années. Eyàn avait tué bien des leurs, en représailles de nombre des Loups des Meutes qui avaient péri de leurs mains.

Néanmoins, depuis qu'elle avait reprit connaissance, celui-là n'avait rien fait d'autre que l'observer d'un regard intense. Alors s'avisa-t-elle qu'on avait pansé ses plaies. Un cataplasme avait été appliqué sur son épaule, et on avait étalé des onguent sur ses coupures. Des bandages serraient ses côtes. La jeune femme identifia tout à coup les aromes qui flottaient dans l'air.

\- De l'Athelas, énonça-t-elle tout haut, quoique sa voix résonna d'avantage comme un croassement qu'autre chose.

Parmi les Meutes, la plante était reconnue pour ses extraordinaires vertus cicatrisantes.

\- Et elle n'agira que si vous évitez de vous agiter, fit remarquer l'inconnu. Vous avez déjà eu beaucoup de chance d'échapper vivante aux eaux du Grand Fleuve.

Il parlait d'une voix apaisante, mais ferme, et Eyàn lui trouva immédiatement les airs d'un Alpha. Faisant fi de ses dernières paroles, elle se mit péniblement debout pour aller récupérer sa pèlerine, qui avait été mise à sécher sur une branche. Alors qu'elle l'enfilait, guettant prudemment le réveil de la douleur que causeraient ses mouvements, le Rôdeur reprit :

\- Que faites-vous seule ici ?

Elle se crispa, et l'Homme ne manqua pas de le remarquer puisque ses doigts se replièrent sur la garde de son épée. Désarmée et trop meurtrie pour livrer le moindre combat, Eyàn répondit d'une voix qui se voulait dépourvue de toute agressivité :

\- Je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir aidé. Mais ce qui m'amène ici ne regarde que moi.

Le Rôdeur la fixa un moment en silence avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ces contrées sont bien agitées ces temps-ci. Des Hommes et des Orcs la parcourent. Les premiers chassent des Loups-Garou, dit-on. On dit également qu'un Elfe se trouve par ici. Et maintenant vous. De nos jours il vaut mieux déterminer rapidement à qui l'on a affaire. Alors dites-moi : ai-je affaire à un ennemi ?

Bien que son timbre soit demeuré bas et égale, une once de menace perçait dans cette interrogation. Refusant de lui céder en autorité, la Louve soutint son regard et répliqua en croisant les bras :

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Un sourire amusée joua sur les lèvres de l'Homme. Il inclina la tête puis se leva dans un bruissement de cape. Sa main lâcha son arme.

\- Que quand bien même en seriez-vous un, vous ne faites pas un ennemi très menaçant.

En temps normal, cette remarque aurait incité Eyàn à lui administrer un coup furieux. A ce moment là cependant, la préservation de sa fierté ne figurait pas parmi ses priorités. Tout chez le Rôdeur l'exhortait à la prudence. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il valait mieux qu'il la crût inoffensive. _Et dans cet état, je le suis d'ailleurs bel et bien._

\- Dans ce cas vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je poursuive ma route, déclara-t-elle, prête à tourner les talons et à s'éloigner autant que possible de cet ennemi de son Maître.

\- Ne m'avez-vous pas écouté ? Vous n'êtes pas en état de voyager, encore moins à travers ces terres.

\- S'y reposer est encore moins prudent. Et je ne peux pas perdre de temps à attendre d'être rétablie.

L'Homme encapuchonné lui barra le chemin, une main levée pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Où devez-vous vous rendre ? Je peux vous accompagner.

\- Non ! S'écria-t-elle un peu trop vivement.

Les yeux perçants se firent inquisiteurs. La jeune femme se recula d'un pas, regrettant cruellement que la lune ne soit pas pleine. Elle hésita, réfléchissant à toute allure quant à l'attitude à adopter. Le mensonge paraissait prohibé avec cet humain. Quelque chose dans l'intensité de son regard lui disait qu'il ne se laisserait pas abuser si aisément.

\- Je suis à la recherche de mon frère, avoua-t-elle finalement. Nous avons été séparés suite à une attaque d'Orcs. Je suis tombée dans le Grand Fleuve et je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

L'expression du Rôdeur fut radoucit par une ombre de pitié.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire de peine, souffla-t-il, mais il y a peu de chance...

\- Il est vivant ! Le coupa-t-elle. Et je vais le retrouver. Maintenant ôtez-vous de mon chemin.

Elle ramassa sa sacoche, retint une grimace de douleur quand son poids réveilla la douleur de ses blessures, et marcha en direction du fleuve. Malheureusement, l'Homme lui emboita le pas après avoir éteind et effacé les restes du feu. Il avait une plus grande foulée que la sienne, aussi revint-il rapidement à sa hauteur.

\- Et de quelle manière comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Savez-vous au moins suivre une piste ?

\- Je suis une _chasseuse_ , siffla-t-elle avant de regretter aussitôt de lui avoir délivré cette information.

Une lueur d'étonnement appréciateur brilla dans les prunelles du Rôdeur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas du Rhovanion, alors. Les seules chasseuses que ces terres comptent sont de la race des Elfes. D'où venez-vous ?

\- De loin.

Un bref rire fit écho à sa réponse laconique.

\- Auriez-vous des choses à cacher, pour vous montrer aussi secrète ?

\- Dit celui qui n'a même pas daigné montrer son visage, rétorqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

L'Homme s'arrêta aussitôt. Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il rejetait sa capuche dans son dos. A travers les frondaisons, le soleil tomba sur les ondulations brunes de ses cheveux qui encadraient un visage émacié au teint halé. Malgré la crasse du voyage qui le maculait, il se dégageait de lui une certaine majesté. Ses sourcils étaient bas et son nez droit. Il avait les yeux clairs, d'un bleu dont elle ne savait s'il tirait d'avantage sur le gris ou sur le vert, car les nuances changeaient avec la lumière.

\- Je ne puis vous dire mon véritable nom, mais chez les Rôdeurs, je suis connu sous le nom de Grands-Pas, se présenta-t-il.

Ce nom lui inspira une ombre de crainte qui fit se dresser le duvet de ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Eyàn s'astreignit pourtant à conserver une expression impassible. _Par les crocs de Carcharoth ! De tous les Rôdeurs, il a fallut que je tombe sur le plus redoutable !_

\- Je ne vous dirai pas le mien non plus, et n'en ai point d'autre à vous donner. Ce dont vous n'avez pas à vous souciez, puisque nos chemins se séparent ici Grands-Pas.

\- Navré Erewen, mais tant que je ne serai pas assuré que vous n'êtes ni un espion, ni une messagère de Sauron, je ne peux vous laisser aller à votre guise.

La jeune femme sentit la colère se lever en elle comme une bourrasque glaciale. De quel droit usait-il aussi librement du nom de son Maître ? Ses traits se durcirent malgré elle, et le Rôdeur se montra interpellé. Afin de couper court à toute suspicion, Eyàn fronça les sourcils et répéta :

\- Erewen ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre nom par lequel vous appeler, explicita-t-il avec un sourire.

La Louve en resta pantoise. Une brusque chaleur lui monta aux joues. Décidément, les Hommes comme les Elfes avaient des mœurs bien différents des siens. Les Loups n'attribuaient pas de noms avec autant de légèreté, et n'en recevaient pas de n'importe qui. Que cet Homme qu'elle ne connaissait de nul part, sinon pour être un ennemi de sa race, la babtisât ainsi l'embarrassait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Elle repoussa intérieurement son sentiment de gêne pour affronter le regard clair et profond déjà dardé sur elle.

\- Vous devez me croire, martela-t-elle d'une voix vibrante d'une ferme sincérité. Je n'ai à cœur que de retrouver mon frère.

\- Et en admettant que vous y parviendrez, que ferez-vous ensuite ? Pourquoi étiez-vous ici en premier lieu ? Interrogea le Rôdeur en la dévisageant attentivement.

Eyàn s'avisa brusquement qu'elle avait le cœur battant et la gorge sèche. Tant que Grands-Pas se défiait d'elle, il était une menace. Elle ne pouvait atermoyer davantage. Il lui fallait se débarrasser de lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Or, en l'état actuel des choses, il était indubitablement un adversaire trop coriace pour elle. La jeune femme demanda prudemment :

\- Si je vous dis que nous cherchons de l'aide, vous contenterez-vous de cette réponse ?

Une lueur jaillit au fond des prunelles clair : une bonté rare, mêlée de pitié. La Louve fut trop étonnée de découvrir que le plus craint des Rôdeurs possédait une telle tendresse d'âme pour s'offusquer de son apitoiement. Grands-Pas rétorqua doucement, avec un sourire lent :

\- Si cela est vrai, alors pourquoi refuser la mienne ?

* * *

Les Terres Brunes

Le vent charriait de puissantes odeurs. Le museau en l'air, sa fourrure ondulant le long de son échine, Arsan flairait les remugles de l'écume couvrant les robes des chevaux, la senteur des crins maculés de poussière ainsi que la sueur humaine sous le fer et le cuir tanné qui caparaçonnaient ces derniers. Les oreilles pointées vers l'avant, il écoutait le battement rapide des sabots sur la terre, les encouragements que les cavaliers prodiguaient à leur monture.

Le Loup Garou tourna la tête, fit pivoter ses oreilles et renifla, mais il ne percevait nulle trace de l'Elfe. Il lécha ses babines moussantes de salive puis laissa pendre sa langue, haletant bruyamment. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Les dernières heures avaient été rudes, et celles à venir ne semblaient pas davantage propices au repos. Il était ressortit exsangue de l'Anduile, la nuit écoulée le laissait rompu. Après avoir mené une course soutenue pour échapper à l'Elfe monté sur sa bête vigoureuse, il se voyait maintenant rattrapé par les Hommes.

Arsan lâcha un grognement irrité et sauta à bas du monticule rocheux sur lequel il s'était juché pour évaluer la distance entre ses poursuivants et lui. Ses pattes flanchèrent sous lui à la réception, et il manqua de s'étaler sur le sol. Ignorant les tremblements qui parcouraient ses membres fourbus, il se mit à trottiner, déterminé à ne pas laisser les cavaliers gagner du terrain.

A son épuisement s'ajoutait une faim qui le taraudait, qui le rongeait comme une bête logée dans ses entrailles, tordant son ventre et endolorissant ses crocs. Il s'acharnait pourtant à tracer sa route, énorme ombre noire chancelante de fatigue dans les fourrés.

 _Cours_ , le pressait l'écho d'une voix dans sa mémoire. _Cours jusqu'à Minas Eriol_. Arsan puisait toute sa volonté dans cet ordre, invoquant cette précieuse voix à chaque foulée. Elle était désormais sa seule compagne, pauvre reliquat d'une présence disparue. Le Loup-Garou courrait seul pour la première fois de son existence. Sa gorge fourmillait d'un hurlement qu'il brûlait de lancer au ciel, un appel d'une force désespérée, lancé à sa sœur rousse. Mais il se tint coi. Sa dernière tentative n'avait servi qu'à attirer l'Elfe.

Sa truffe frémit soudain d'un fumet puissant. La brusque promesse de chair et de sang chaud lui fit tourner la tête. Des vrilles aiguë assaillirent son estomacs. Il s'immobilisa net et huma les plaines vallonnées et jonchées de rocs entre lesquels s'écoulaient maints filets d'eaux. L'odeur s'échappait d'un vieux bois fleurant la sève séchée et le lichen. Il ne lui en fallut pas davantage pour bifurquer afin de se diriger vers la ligne d'arbres gris.

L'espoir de se rassasier le ragaillardit. Sa démarche regagna en souplesse tandis qu'il trottait en ondulant des épaules. Ses crocs se découvrirent sous ses babines. Il entra sous le lacis des frondaisons brunes sans prêter attention à l'atmosphère putrescente qui y régnait. Comme il progressait contre le vent, sa proie ne le détecta pas avant qu'il ne se soit suffisamment approché pour que ses prunelles pâles s'y attachent. Le cervidé arrachait des morceaux d'écorce à une branche, pâturant en toute inconscience. Les sens exacerbés d'Arsan percevait les palpitations de son cœur sous sa robe tachetée, l'afflue de sang dans ses membres, le souffle qui soulevait ses flancs. Un grondement rauque roula dans sa gorge, et il bondit.

* * *

Les Terres Brunes, bois

Legolas esquissa un léger sourire ironique à l'idée que le Loup-Garou noir soit sans le savoir chasseur et proie à la fois. Dès l'instant où il avait repéré la sienne, y consacrant toute son attention, sa prudence avait été complètement oblitérée. Pas un seul instant n'avait-il soupçonné la présence de l'Elfe dans les bois. Attestation supplémentaire, s'il en fallait, de son inexpérience. Seul, le jeune loup n'avait aucune chance.

Sitôt que, l'aube pointant, Legolas avait démonté pour laisser filé Airaindil et Arachas, accroissant ainsi la distance entre lui et la bête du Mordor, cette dernière s'était révélé incapable de le repérer. Sans doute était-il peu familier avec la furtivité des Elfes. Le Loup ne s'était alors plus préoccupé que des cavaliers, fuyant ces derniers tandis que son poursuivant l'observait de très loin, fort de son acuité visuelle. En s'avisant de l'état d'épuisement dans lequel se trouvait l'énorme fauve, Legolas avait cessé de le pourchasser pour se diriger vers les bois.

Il n'avait eu qu'à patienter.

Et voilà qu'à la fin de la matinée, le Loup-Garou y entrait à son tour. Le suivre fut d'une facilité enfantine : tout à sa chasse, l'animal oblitérait chaque son et odeur qui n'était pas émit par sa proie. Il fut tout aussi aisé de connaître son but. Ainsi l'Elfe se retrouva-t-il embusqué sur la hampe d'un arbre, arc en main, le regard rivé sur la bête tapis en contrebas. Il tira une flèche de son carquois et banda son arme, mais lentement, comme si une quelconque volonté étrangère exerçait une résistance. L'empennage lui chatouillait la joue, la trajectoire de son trait était déjà toute trouvée, mais ses doigts serraient la flèche sans la décocher. Entre les feuillages bruns et maladifs, il observa la bête tapis dans les fourrés. Maintenant qu'il avait perdu la trace de la Louve, son cadet était son seul espoir de la dépister.

Il recula le coude, tendant davantage la corde. Cette traque lui avait déjà fait perdre assez de temps. C'était après un Rôdeur qu'il courrait, pas après des serviteurs de Sauron. Autant achever celui-là tout de suite, avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de nuire. Babines retroussées, oreilles inclinées, le loup assura ses appuis. D'un instant à l'autre, il lancerait la poursuite. La flèche ne quitta pas la corde.

Après une ultime hésitation, Legolas détendit son arc et le replaça dans son dos.

Alors, tout s'enchaîna en une poignée de seconde. Le fauve s'élança en grondant, provoquant le volte-face immédiat de sa proie. Naseaux dilatés et pupilles agrandit par la terreur, le cerf détala, ondulant entre les arbres avec toute la vélocité et la souplesse que lui octroyaient ses membres fins et vigoureux. Loup-Garou le poursuivit ventre à terre. Ils s'éloignèrent dans les bois, la terre voletant sous leur pattes, toujours inconscients de sa présence.


	8. La détermination de la Louve (M)

Ce chapitre est classée M pour la présence de scènes violentes dans la première partie. Si vous ne souhaitez pas lire les détails, j'ai indiqué le passage entre astérisques.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Je suis ouverte aux critiques qui peuvent m'aiguiller tant qu'elles restes cordiales.

Merci aux lecteurs qui ont la patience de me lire malgré mes délais monstrueux !

* * *

Les wargs le repérèrent avant leurs cavaliers. Arsan les observait depuis un moment déjà, posté sur une butte qui surplombait le campement. Il avait trouvé sans peine la piste des charognards. Sa truffe avait été agressée par leur écœurante odeur soufrée à des lieues de là. Sous son regard attentif, trois Orcs et leurs montures se bâfraient de lièvres. Repus par le cervidé qu'il avait chassé la veille, le Loup ne s'était approché des éclaireurs que poussé par l'espoir qu'ils puissent le conduire à une Meute.

Le vent tourna brusquement, agitant sa fourrure. La brise dévala le talus et le trahit aux nez des wargs. Les trois bêtes reniflèrent, puis levèrent la tête vers lui. D'un jappement, elles avertirent leurs maîtres de sa présence. Carcasses déchiquetées en main, les Orcs bondirent sur leurs pieds. Ils l'étudièrent de leurs yeux fixes et vitreux, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Arsan se soumit à l'examen sans broncher. Toutefois son museau se plissa involontairement. Il s'était toujours sentit répugné par leur engeance.

\- Fiche le camp, louveteau, gargouilla l'un d'eux.

Le Loup-garou souffla de contrariété. Plus bas, les wargs s'excitèrent.

\- Ta Meute a été exterminée, ajouta l'Orc. Un Loup seul ne vaut rien pour l'Unique.

Ses babines se retroussèrent sur ses crocs. Il ne chercha pas à contenir le grognement rauque qui vibrait dans son poitrail. Cette race infecte n'était décidément pas en mesure de lui servir. Ses muscles se bandèrent lentement, chargée d'une tension qu'il ne demandait qu'à relâcher. Il établit sa stratégie en un instant. D'abord les créature bipèdes armés de fer empoisonné. Puis les stupides bêtes puantes.

L'aura d'agressivité qu'il dégageait fit perdre l'esprit aux wargs. Les Orcs eurent à peine le temps de se jucher sur leurs dos qu'elles se ruaient vers lui. Un rictus de mépris étira les babines d'Arsan. Fallait-il qu'elles aient si peu de dignité pour se laisser domestiquer ainsi. Il gronda, puis s'élança.

La déclinaison du terrain le faisait profiter d'un élan dont il usait pleinement, accroissant sa vitesse et sa puissance à chaque foulée. Son regard se verrouilla à celui de la warg qui courait en tête. Au dernier instant, il se souleva sur ses postérieurs et repoussa de ses pattes avant la gueule féroce qui s'efforçait de le mordre. La brutalité de l'impact força la bête à lui présenter son flanc, exposant son cavalier. Le Loup bondit pour le renverser au sol. Les os de l'Orc craquèrent sous son poids lorsqu'ils heurtèrent le sol. Arsan ne lui laissa pas le temps de dégainer ses morceaux de métal. Il plongea les crocs dans sa gorge. Ses oreilles se pointèrent derrière lui, réagissant aux halètements de l'adversaire qui arrivait dans son dos. Les babines dégoulinantes de sang pestilentiel, il fit volte-face. Ses mâchoires claquèrent. Il ne parvint qu'à arracher une touffe de poils.

Un grognement furieux lui échappa lorsqu'un poids s'abattit tout à coup sur son échine. Des griffes lui labourèrent les épaules. Il se laissa aussitôt tomber et roula sur lui-même, entraînant le fauve au sol. Le temps qu'il se redresse, les trois wargs et les deux cavaliers restants étaient sur lui.

Tout se confondit alors en une frénésie de crocs, de fourrure et de grondements. Arsan distribuait des coups de dents à l'aveuglette, pivotant sans cesse sur lui-même pour parer aux assauts. De constitution plus massive que les bêtes des Orcs, il parvenait à leur opposer un riposte féroce, mais leur nombre l'empêcher de porter le moindre coup fatal. Tout son être n'était plus tendu que vers un seul objectif : la mort de ses assaillants. Il visait les gorges sans relâche, écumant, assoiffé de sang.

Chaque morsure, aussi bénigne soit-elle, qui lui était infligé décuplait sa fureur. Les bêtes s'empoignaient, roulaient au sol, s'assenait des coups de pattes et des coups de griffes en une lutte acharnée pour la domination. Les Orcs s'avérèrent être de véritables fléau. Rompus au combat monté, ils défendaient les angles morts de leurs wargs, et guettaient la moindre faille chez Arsan pour tenter de le transpercer.

Au prix d'un acharnement irréductible et de quelques lacérations, le Loup-garou parvint à démonter un deuxième cavalier. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de l'achever. L'une des bêtes lui bondit sur le dos et s'y cramponna, la mâchoire refermée sur la fourrure de son échine. Grondant de fureur, Arsan ruait pour le désarçonner, mais les griffes de la warg lui assurait une prise dans son cuir. Il la sentait mordre répétitivement sa nuque, cherchant à franchir l'épaisseur des poils afin de trouver sa colonne. Le Loup géant se laissa tomber de tout son poids, écrasant son adversaire entre son dos et la terre. Puis il se redressa et plongea les crocs dans le ventre du fauve, encore et encore. Sans se soucier des pattes battant l'air qui lui cinglaient le museau, il arracha fourrure, peau et lambeaux de chair, jusqu'à ce que le sang gicle dans sa gueule et que les entrailles de la warg se déversent à l'air libre, fumantes et puantes.

Submergé par une rage proche de la transe, il en avait oublié ses autres ennemis. Ceux-ci se rappelèrent à lui sans merci. Un douleur fulgurante s'incisa soudain entre ses côtes, approchant dangereusement de son cœur battant la chamade, puis une autre pénétra derrière son épaule avec un sifflement. Sur un grondement de colère et de souffrance mêlé, il fit-volte face, happa le bras de l'Orc qui l'avait poignardé, verrouilla la mâchoire, puis pivota violemment la tête. Le couinement de la créature couvrit à peine le craquement sourd de son bras qui s'arrachait.. Arsan profita de son hébétement pour se retourner contre le dernier Orc monté. Celui-ci se tenait à présent à distance et encochait une nouvelle flèche.

Le Loup-garou se ramassa sur lui même, découvrant ses crocs englués de sang, fourrure dressée. Ses pattes tremblaient sous le coup de l'intensité de la lutte, mais soutenaient toujours fermement son poids. Il percevait l'écoulement qui s'échappait lentement de ses plaies, imprégnant sa fourrure, dégoulinant sur ses flancs palpitants. La douleur n'était pour l'heure qu'une formidable source de vigueur transmise à tous ses membres. Elle pulsait dans sa chair, lui montait à la tête, le poussait à se lancer à corps perdu dans l'affrontement ; jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le dernier debout. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se trouve plus rien à anéantir.

Une autre part de lui-même, sa part instinctive, aussi bestiale qu'intelligente, l'incitait à la prudence. Le bois incrusté de fer pouvait l'atteindre avant qu'il ne soit sur la warg. Le poison du premier trait fiché dans sa chair coulait déjà dans ses veines. Qu'un second l'atteignît encore, et il serait finit.

Les grondements sourds qui lui chatouillaient les côtes s'amplifièrent. Il ne disposait que d'une poignée de secondes pour agir. Avait-il le temps de s'élancer ? Parviendrait-il à atteindre la créature ? Ses oreilles se plaquèrent sur son crâne, trahissant l'impuissance qui l'envahissait.

Le claquement de la corde contre le bois lui fouetta le sang. Alors que le sifflement déchirait l'air, Arsan ne fut plus qu'instinct et réflexes. Il se rua en avant, s'élançant vers l'Orc comme une rafale. Sa réaction avait été si vive qu'il ne remarqua pas son erreur avant de voir l'arc de son ennemi voler en éclat. La flèche qu'il n'avait pas décoché lui glissa des doigts. Puis son corps tressauta alors qu'une second trait l'atteignait en pleine poitrine.

Le Loup-garou s'immobilisa si brusquement qu'il dérapa sur les pierres. Il vit une troisième flèche se ficher dans la gorge de la warg alors que son cavalier s'effondrait. Arsan fit volte-face. Museau levé, il flaira l'air, à la recherche du tireur.

Stupeur et acerbité le saisirent lorsqu'il avisa la silhouette postée sur la butte où il se tenait juste avant l'affrontement.

L'Elfe.

Le Loup noir ne fit qu'envisager de fondre sur lui et d'en finir. Le poison dans sa blessure faisait maintenant son effet, réduisant son endurance à néant. Il avait profité des toutes les forces dont il disposait encore dans son assaut désespéré contre l'archer Orc. A présent ses muscles tremblaient et sa vision se brouillait. Il n'était guère en état de vaincre un Elfe.

Pour son plus grand étonnement, mais aussi à son grand soulagement, le bipède replaça son arme dans son dos avant d'entreprendre à pas légers la descente de la butte. Pas un gravillon n'était délogé par ses semelles furtives.

Haletant, Arsan l'observa s'avancer vers lui, puis quand il estima que la distance entre eux était trop réduite, il se mit à gronder. L'Elfe s'immobilisa. Le Loup se tut.

Le regard céruléen était rivé au sien et ne cillait pas. D'abord perturbé par le contact visuel, il s'en outragea très vite. Pourquoi le natif des bois noirs avait-il rangé ses armes, si ce n'était que pour le défier ainsi ?

L'Elfe exécuta alors un nouveau pas en avant. Sans pouvoir s'en défendre, Arsan recula instinctivement et reprit ses grognements d'avertissements.

\- J'aurais pu t'abattre, louveteau, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

La voix de l'Elfe avait des inflexions apaisantes. Rien en lui ne laissait transparaître la moindre hostilité, mais le Loup-garou se refusait à baisser sa garde. La flèche fichée sous son épaule brûlait et l'empêchait de contracter ses muscles en une posture de défense. Le courant froid et consumant des toxines se propageait dans ses veines. Hors de question de se laisser approcher dans un tel état de faiblesse.

Il se pourlécha machinalement les babines pour se débarrasser du sang infecte, puis resta gueule ouverte, haletant, à attendre la prochaine manœuvre de l'Elfe. Celui-ci semblait pourtant ne rien vouloir faire d'autre que de se tenir là, sa cape bruissant sous la brise.

Un élancement fulgurant émana tout à coup de sa plaie. Arsan tourna la tête, les yeux fermés et les crocs serrés pour ravaler un couinement de douleur. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir violemment ni de coucher ses oreilles en arrière. Incapable de supporter d'avantage la souffrance que lui infligeait le poison, il s'efforça de retirer la flèche fichée dans son épaule, mais se retrouva à tourner sur lui-même sans pouvoir l'atteindre. Une nouvelle vague de douleur le fit chanceler.

L'Elfe se porta en avant.

\- Quand bien-même parviendrais-tu à l'extraire, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire contre le poison.

Arsan gronda avec colère. L'être sylvain n'en eut cure.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna-t-il calmement.

Le jeune Loup était réduit à une masse de nerfs et de muscles crispés. Sa poitrine vibrait sans discontinuer d'un grondement rauque. Toutefois il réussit à contenir ses pulsions et à ne pas mordre la main que l'Elfe posa sur son échine.

* * *

 _Rohan, de l'autre côté du Grand Fleuve_

Eyàn contempla un moment les miroitements du soleil sur l'eau qui courrait à ses pieds, songeuse. Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter de percer l'ombre des bois étendus de l'autre côté de la rive mais ne décela aucun mouvement. Son regard se porta en amont, vers les cascades fumantes qui s'enchaînaient par paliers. Une impression d'étouffement la traversa alors qu'elle se remémorait la poigne des rapides et l'implacabilité des fonds. Ses yeux glissèrent vers l'aval, moins agité mais tout aussi vif. Elle n'hésita guère d'avantage avant d'entreprendre de descendre le fleuve.

\- Vous prétendez chercher votre frère et pourtant vous négligez les pistes, fit remarquer Grand-Pas dans son dos.

\- Oh vraiment ? Grinça-t-elle sans se retourner.

\- Des Orcs sont passés ici avant nous.

\- En quoi cela devrait-il m'importer ?

\- Vous inquiéter, corrigea-t-il. Ces terres grouillent d'ennemis ces temps-ci.

Eyàn rajusta la hanse de sa besace sur son épaule. Le poids, si inconséquent soit-il, de son chargement, attisait la douleur de ses côtes. Elle s'efforçait de n'en rien montrer à Grand-Pas, mais la marche forcée qu'elle s'imposait faisait perler la sueur à son front et crispait ses traits.

\- S'ils nous devancent bel et bien, la sécurité de mon frère est la seul chose dont je doive m'inquiéter, fit-elle sèchement remarquer.

Le Rôdeur la rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

\- Votre frère, dont nous n'avons relevé aucune trace, souligna-t-il.

La Louve tiqua sur le «nous», mais se borna à répondre :

\- Je n'ai parcouru qu'une seule rive.

Après quoi ils n'argumentèrent plus pendant un moment. Seuls se faisaient entendre le chant du fleuve et le murmure des arbres. Rongée d'angoisse pour son frère, Eyàn restait parfaitement insensible à la sérénité de son environnement. Elle tâchait de se focaliser sur son objectif afin d'éloigner de ses pensées les trois compagnons de route dont elle se serait bien dispensée : la solitude, la souffrance, et Grand-Pas.

Jamais encore n'avait-elle voyagé seule. Accoutumée à la proximité de sa meute, ou tout du moins d'Arsan, la jeune femme se sentait comme amputée d'un membre. Aurait-elle pu cultiver l'espoir des retrouvailles, le vide dans sa poitrine l'aurait peut-être moins affligé. Mais ses blessures la tourmentaient sans répit et lui brouillaient l'esprit. A tout cela s'ajoutait la présence du Rôdeur, dont elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser.

\- Il y a un gué à quelques lieux d'ici, indiqua tout à coup ce dernier.

Elle hocha la tête sans répondre. Tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, elle l'observa à la dérobée. Grand-Pas se montrait alerte et prudent. Il marchait sans bruit, le visage couvert par son capuchon en dépit de la chaleur. _Lui ne se laisserait pas prendre par surprise_ , songea-t-elle. Même s'il ne semblait ne pas la surveiller, elle savait qu'il guettait le moindre de ses mouvements.

Le gué leur apparut là où l'avait annoncé le Rôdeur. Le cœur d'Eyàn s'emballa sous le coup de l'impatience. Elle avait la certitude viscérale que la traversée du Fleuve la rapprocherait de son frère. Son instinct la guiderait vers lui, elle n'en avait aucun doute. Le sang qu'ils partageaient ne leur faillirait pas.

L'eau jusqu'aux genoux, elle s'évertuait à garder l'équilibre sur les pierres glissantes, redoutant de chuter et d'être de nouveau la proie du cours impétueux, lorsque ses narines frémirent d'une odeur qui lui fit releva brusquement la tête. Une odeur de chevaux. Les chevaux que montaient les cavaliers de Minas Vidyll. Une bouffée aigre-douce d'espoir et d'anxiété monta en elle. Elle tenait une piste. Lui restait à trouver Arsan avant les Hommes.

Eyàn força l'allure, luttant contre la résistance de l'eau, projetant de copieuses éclaboussures autour d'elle. Ses côtes se rappelèrent immédiatement à elle, et le cœur même de ses os sembla pulser de douleur, mais elle n'en faisait plus aucun cas. Carcaroth seul savait dans quel état Arsan avait-il échappé au Fleuve. Si les cavaliers venaient à le rattraper…

\- Erewen ? Appela Grand-Pas en calant son pas sur son rythme. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je ne tiens pas… à patauger là-dedans… plus longtemps que nécessaire, répondit-elle, la respiration laborieuse.

Elle gagna l'autre rive, essoufflée, parcourue de vrilles de souffrances, mais plus résolue et confiante qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

* * *

 _Rhovanion_

\- Loup-garou, souffla Grand-Pas d'une voix rauque.

Un genou à terre, il effleurait des doigts les empreintes laissée par Arsan dans l'herbe piétinée. Eyàn se raidit. En remontant l'odeur des cavaliers elle avait finit par déceler celle, reconnaissable entre mille, de son frère. Ils leur avait fallut peu de temps pour tomber ensuite sur les traces des Hommes. Leurs chevaux avaient laissé une piste net qui s'éloignait de la rive pour s'enfoncer dans les terres. En constatant qu'ils progressaient à bride abattue, le Rôdeur s'était montré préoccupé. Il s'était gardé d'objecter quand Eyàn avait orienté ses pas dans la même direction. Sans doute son instinct le poussait-il à aller s'enquérir de la situation, afin se porter au secours de ceux de sa race si nécessaire. L'espoir de la jeune femme se renforçait à mesure qu'ils avançaient. L'odeur d'Arsan était plus ténue que celle des cavaliers. Il les devançait. C'était malheureusement sa seule certitude. Sous sa peau d'humaine, son odorat perdait de son acuité. Aurait-elle été Louve, elle aurait été à même de déterminer s'il était blessé, effrayé, fatigué, ou au tout au contraire, assez vigoureux pour fuir loin de tous ceux qui pourraient attenter à sa vie.

Grand-Pas ne possédait certes pas son odorat, mais ses dons de pistages étaient prodigieux. A mesure qu'ils remontaient la piste, il narrait à mi-voix, pensivement, d'avantage pour lui-même que pour elle, le parcourt des cavaliers.

«Ils sont à la poursuite de quelque-choses. Leurs montures sont encore fraîches et disposes, la traque a débuté il y a peu. Voilà pourquoi ils parviennent à maintenir cette allure.»

Et Eyàn avait songé qu'après sa lutte contre le fleuve, son petit-frère ne disposait certainement pas de la même vigueur que les bêtes des Hommes. Elle se raccrochait à l'idée que les Loups bénéficiaient d'une force et d'une endurance supérieures à celles des équidés sans cervelles que montaient les cavalier, mais Arsan était encore jeune, et les derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos.

«Ils ne font de halte que pour abreuver les chevaux, les hommes n'ont point de répit.»

La nuit venue, Eyàn et Grand-Pas avaient également poursuivi leur route, guidés par la clarté des étoiles. Dans le ciel, le croissant de lune était plus fin que le soir précédent. La Louve commençait à appréhender le moment où les empreintes d'Arsan apparaîtraient. Ses blessures la taraudait sans cesse, mais la douleur était de celle dont la constance entraîne l'accoutumance.

«La colonne s'est immobilisée ici. Sans doute pour recevoir les instructions de leur meneur.» Énonça le Rôdeur le lendemain, alors que sous leurs yeux, les empreintes de fers se tassaient, se recouvraient les unes les autres, pour finalement se diviser et filer dans plusieurs directions différentes.

«Les cavaliers se sont dispersés. Quelque-soit l'objet de leur traque, ils en ont perdu la trace.»

Eyàn avait contenu un sourire triomphant. Elle comprenait à présent. Arsan suivait ses instructions et se dirigeait vers Minas Eriol. Peu de temps après, le vent avait brusquement changé de direction et l'ombre de l'anxiété l'avait à nouveau recouverte. Elle flairait l'Elfe.

Puis, l'après-midi venu, le Rôdeur et la Louve étaient tombés sur des empreintes de pattes griffues, larges, mais à peine visible, signe de foulées rapides et feutrées. Et Grand-Pas prononça le nom qu'Eyàn redoutait d'entendre.

Elle baissa les yeux sur lui. Il se tenait accroupit devant elle, lui présentant son dos. Son manteau élimé découvrait le manche de son poignard. Les filigranes d'argent incrustés le bois du manche scintillaient faiblement au soleil. En un éclair, Eyàn détermina ses chances. La douleur sourde dans ses côtes lui parut dérisoire tant le sang pulsait vivement à ses tempes, fourmillait à ses doigts, aussi bouillant que son envie d'en finir.

Grand-Pas se releva en se retournant. Elle relâcha son souffle. L'occasion venait de lui filer entre les griffes.

\- Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies. Des Loups-garou parcourent ces terres, marmonna-t-il en se massant la mâchoire, pensif.

\- «Des» ? Releva-t-elle. Je ne vois les traces que d'un seul.

\- Les loups vivent en meute, la corrigea le Rôdeur d'un ton cassant.

Sa découverte semblait lui avoir fait perdre sa décontraction. Bien qu'il ne se départît point de son calme, une tension était apparue sur ses traits, ainsi qu'une lueur grave dans ses yeux. Mais ce ne fut pas sa soudaine rudesse qui déclencha le tiraillement aiguë dans la poitrine d'Eyàn. Ce fut la mention d'une meute. Le rappel involontaire de ce qui lui avait été arraché. Une colère amère, alimentée de chagrin, enfla dans ses entrailles. Avant d'avoir put songer à ce qu'elle faisait, elle se retrouva à suivre la piste d'Arsan, poussée par une impulsion viscérale, qui la pressait au point d'en devenir crucifiante.

La main de Grand-Pas lui saisit l'épaule.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Mon frère, articula-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Un soupir s'éleva dans son dos, puis Grand-Pas vint lui faire face.

\- Quittez ces terres, Erewen. Si votre frère est encore en vie, je le retrouverai et vous le ramènerai.

Eyàn repoussa son bras d'un geste brusque de la main qui fit protester ses blessures.

\- Cessez de vous mêler de mes affaires. Je ne veux aucune aide de votre part, siffla-t-elle.

\- Et vous cessez de vous obstiner, riposta le Rôdeur, inflexible. J'ignore la valeur de vos talents de chasseuses, mais seule, et blessée, vous n'êtes que de la pâture pour ses bêtes.

Pour la première fois, ses inflexions se teintèrent de fiel. Un ton bas et rauque, qui laissait deviner l'aversion qu'il portait aux Loups-Garou.

\- Cela vaut aussi pour mon frère, répliqua-t-elle bien que cela lui coûta.

Elle se remit en marche, bousculant Grand-Pas de l'épaule, mais au lieu de marcher sur les traces de son frère, elle dévia légèrement sa direction. Sa destination était fixée, peu importait le trajet, l'important était de détourner l'attention du Rôdeur.

C'est alors que l'étendue d'herbe brune se mit à tanguer violemment devant ses yeux. Une vague de douleur l'assaillait, si puissante qu'elle drainait ses jambes de force et la faisait haleter entre ses dents serrées. Son corps choisissait le pire moment pour se rebeller contre la marche forcée qu'elle lui imposait, doublée par la privation de repos et de pitance.

Quelques pas chancelants, et elle sentit Grand-Pas l'agripper pour prévenir sa chute, soulever son bras pour le passer sur ses épaules solides, et l'entraîner vers un nid de roches grises où il la déposa, le dos contre la pierre, dans l'ombre d'un surplomb.

\- Vous ne serez d'aucun secours à votre frère si vous vous acharnez jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement, l'entendit-elle dire comme au travers d'un mur d'eau.

Elle trouva l'énergie de marmonner :

\- Personne d'autre n'ira le secourir.


End file.
